forbidden fruit
by envy lamperouge
Summary: momiji meets a member of the western zodiac, and from then on he begins chasing his 'forbidden fruit' rated T for curse words i suck at summaries TwT
1. info meeting

**Ok,… do I just start talking… oh, OH… **

**hi :D**

**this is envy Lamperouge, this story was originally posted on quizilla… but I hate quizilla now TwT**

**so I save all these documents for my story, and I am going to post them here! They are revised, and spell checked, and I will be posting like… one a day… maybe… its complete on quizilla… but its horrible, and very horribly spelled Q_Q**

**if you review I'll post them faster~**

… **maybe….**

**-INFO-**

**-ISSABELLA MOMORI-**

**-AGE-15-**

**-HAIR-RED-**

**-EYES-GREEN-**

**-SKIN-LIGHT TAN-**

**-WESTERN ZODIAC SIGN-LEO-**

She prefers the name Izzy. She's about half an inch shorter than Momiji. She and the rest of her family have a secret similar to the Sohmas. When they are hugged but the opposite sex or get too weak they transform, but not into the eastern zodiac animals, but into their western zodiac signs. She's sweet and caring but when someone pushes her too far, she gets pissed off and SOMEONE will be hurt. She and her sister have just moved to Japan, and her father has bought her a store for her to use as she pleases.

**-STORY START-**

**-MOMIJI-**

"What!?" I found myself exclaiming for the 20th time that day. Haru had accompanied me to go by candy but so far all the stores have closed down. I walked with Haru glumly back to Shigure's house. I looked up to see Tohru eating a chocolate bar

"Where did you get that?" I said pointing to the candy

"Oh, this? There's a new shop down the road called 'heaven on earth', it's amazing! if you want we'll take you" i nodded uncontrollably. I, Haru, and Tohru came upon the bright looking store. The windows were tinted dark so I couldn't see inside. -_- I walked in a little bell went off. At the counter typing on her laptop was a red-headed girl that looked about the age of twelve. She looked up and smiled

"Hello, I'm Izzy Momori, how can I help you today?" she stepped from behind the counter. She had a bright pink shirt that had the logo of the store on it. She smiled and said

"Here at heaven on earth we sell baked goods and candy, a lot of candy" I smiled. I love candy 8D

"Well what kind of candy do you have?"

"50 different types of chocolate from all over the world, 67 different types of lollipops, I have no idea how many different types of hard candy, well I have no idea how much candy we actually have, all I know that there's a lot and we sell it by the pound" 'how did I ever go on without this store!' I thought to myself.

"We also have almost every type of junk food you can ever imagine" my jaw dropped

"Haru? How much money did we bring?"

"Enough for the week" I ran through the aisles, Haru and Tohru behind me.

At the counter I had like twenty pounds of candy.

"That'll be 500 yen" (50 dollars) I smiled and handed her the money. The little bell over the door rung. A girl with mid-back black hair, extremely white skin and the same green eyes as the cashier walked in

"Iiiiiizzzzzzeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy" she said sounding bored. I looked over to Izzy her smile was gone and replaced with an icy stare.

"What do you want Makenna?" the girl, Makenna, draped an arm over Izzy

**-Izzy-**

"Oh, nothing! Just came to tell you that chu-chi's going to be pissed off when she sees the mess in your room!"

"But I cle-... you didn't do what I think you did, did you?" she smiled wickedly. My phone started ringing the song Cassie. I looked up at Makenna completely oblivious to the fact that there were people on the other side of the counter

"You, you are an evil little girl" I reluctantly answered the phone. Even without the speaker phone on the yelling sounded as if she were right there.

"Izzy you ungrateful little munchkin wait until you get home!!!" I closed the phone. I put the change on the counter and looked at Makenna

"I hate you Makenna, I hate you so much"

**-Momiji-**

Izzy walked out of the store. Haru put his hand on my shoulder

"These two girls are crazy" the girl Makenna smiled

"I love getting her in trouble" we walked out of the store.

**-Back at Shigure's house-**

"So how'd it go?" said Kyo from the living room. Haru answered

"Well the girl working at the store left after getting a very loud and aggressive phone call" Tohru spoke up

"And it was the other girls fault that she got the phone call in the first place" she sat down in between Yuki and Kyo. I sat next to Hatori

"Hatori, what have you heard of the Momori's" he looked puzzled

"Not much that I can tell you"

"Why not?"

"Akito's orders" I sighed

**I LUV MOMIJI! PLEASE FORGIVE MY HORRIBLE TYPING! PLEASE! OR I WILL BE SAD! LOLLIPOPS!**

**(authors notes as of 2/20/20 oh my gosh o.o this chapter is so short. And lame. Review please :D**

**Even if you hate it Q_Q) **


	2. an intrest

**-IZZY-  
**I ran out of the store and cut through the forest to get to my house (it's like Shigure's house but twice as big) on the front door there was a big sheet of red paper that Koharu (Makenna's 4 year old brother/ Capricorn) draws on. I slid open the door and tried to sneak up to my room on the second floor  
"ISSABELLA ELIZABETH MOMORI, WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!?" chu-chi, my older sister screamed from the entrance to the hall.  
"I didn't do anything!"  
"You didn't clean your room!"  
"I did. Makenna must have trashed my room again" she stayed looking at me. she's a year older than me and looks like an older version of me..... Well we would look identical if I had had my growth spurt on time. I'm fifteen and I look like a twelve year old! Anyways! She calmed down… a bit…  
"really?...!" I nodded. I walked up to my room. In my room I turned on my laptop. I IMed my friends Ichigo and Hanate Kirino they were fraternal twins (Ichigo is the girl and Hanate is the boy) and they were the only ones who know about my family's secret.  
(Lollipopluver725- Izzy  
IcHiGoLuVsChErRiEs618- Ichigo  
xXxhanatexX619xXx- Hanate)  
**-lollipopluver725- hey guys the candy shop is going good  
-IcHiGoLuVsChErRiEs618- ThAtS gOoD!  
-xXxhanatexXx619xXx- I like chocolate, can u get me some?**

**-lollipopluver725- O_o okay? Anyways! I hate Makenna so much right now!  
-IcHiGoLuVsChErRiEs618- DiD sHe GeT u In TrOuBlE aGaIn?  
-lollipopluver725- almost, and I had to leave the candy shop early! TwT  
-xXxhanatexXx619xXx- aww don't cry.... so can u get me the chocolate?  
-lollipopluver725- stop asking and maybe. Anyways! Can u guys come over to help me with the store 2morrow?  
-IcHiGoLuVsChErRiEs618- YeS!  
-xXxhanatexXx619xXx- if u gives me chocolate then maybe  
-lollipopluver725- -_- fine I'll get u the damn chocolate!!!!!!!!  
-xXxhanatexXx619xXx- okay...  
**I logged off then and went down stairs. Koharu (Capricorn) was pulling Makenna's (scorpion) hair much too her unhappiness ^w^ chu-chi (Aquarius) was flirting with Kirosawa(Taurus) (Sawa-san for short) I rolled my eyes and they landed on the one person I could actually stand around here. Sakura (cancer) Momori. I walked over to her. Her purple hair seemed to glow. She looked up at me

"oh, hi Izzy (Leo) what's up?"  
"Oh, nothing just came down to get some fresh air"  
"oh, oh! And Serena (Libra/ head of the Momori house) is coming over to check on us tomorrow" a chill went up my spine. She was a judge. The Libra. She decides our fate, whether we have been good or bad, whether we have earned death or avoided it. I really can't stand her. She scares me, and at the same time I want to chop her head off.  
"Oh, okay at what time?"  
"Some time around 7:30 at night" _7:30, about an hour after the candy store closes. Hmm... That kid and the other boy.... Momiji and Haru something....  
_"Oh! I met two Sohmas today!" everyone in the room turned to face me. We know they transform into the animals of the Chinese zodiac, they don't know that we transform into the western zodiac. At least... Not all of them. Only Akito and Hatori. And maybe Yuki, but not a lot. Not a lot…  
"Well?" asked chu-chi patiently  
"nothing, they just bought candy"  
"not that kind of well, I mean which ones?"  
"Momiji and Hatsuharu Sohma, and they had a girl with them" she turned to Sawa-san. He said  
"well as long as they don't disturb us or find out about our secret it's alright to be this close to them" I smiled.  
**-Momiji-  
**I walked over to Yuki  
"hey Yuki, what do you know of the Momori's?" he stared at me  
"well... they keep to themselves a lot, we used to be very acquainted with them and then it just stopped" I was puzzled  
"I met two of them today when Tohru and Haru took me to the new candy store. they apparently own the place"  
"oh" was all he had to say. i sighed and walked to Hatsuharu  
"hey, Haru, can we go to the candy store tomorrow?"  
"We just came back from the store"  
"yeah, but I want to go again" he sighed  
"fine"  
"yay!" then he took me back to the main sohma house and i fell asleep.  
**-FF-next day-  
**I walked with Haru at my side to the candy shop. I opened the door. The little bell went off. There was a girl at the counter, not Izzy.

She looked up at us  
"hello, I'm Ichigo Kirino, how may I serve you today?"  
"Where's Izzy?"  
"Izzy!" she nearly yelled  
"I'm coming, I'm coming don't yell!" Izzy came out of one of the isles with their hair down in the front and up in the back.  
"Oh, hello... Momiji right?"  
"Yup"  
"okay, what can I help you with today?"  
"I was wondering if you had cupcakes."  
"yeah, sure follow me this way" she led me and Haru to the other side of the store we didn't go to yet, the pastry part of the store. my jaw dropped again. there was a boy behind the counter  
"hi I'm Hanate, what would you like today?"

"Uuuuummmmmmm..." i made my choices and then we left. Haru was helping me with the pastries  
"so why'd you want to go back today?" he asked half way to Shigure's house  
"...because i wanted cupcakes?" _because i find that Izzy girl interesting....  
_"Really?" he asked suspiciously  
"Yup!"  
"Then why did you ask for the red head? The brunette could have taken you to the baked goods"  
"because..... just because okay?"  
"Aww do you like the red head?"  
"Her name is Izzy and why would i? i just met her" she smirked and we walked home in silence  
**PLEASE FORGIVE MY HORRIBLE TYPING! PLEASE! OR I WILL BE SAD! ^w^ ^_^ ! _ !**

**(new authors note: … so short… so very, very short O_O**

**Review please! Even if you hate it Q_Q)**


	3. serena

**-Momiji-  
**when we got to Shigure's house I sat next to Yuki and asked him if he could take me to the candy store the next day  
"didn't you just get back from the candy store a minute ago?"  
"...yes.... but I want to go again!" Haru snickered  
"its cause he's got a crush on the clerk... what's her face?"  
"Her name's Izzy, and I don't I just find that place fun!" he smiled  
"okay, I'll take you the store tomorrow"  
**-ff-next day- July 23-  
**I walked in with Yuki by my side. There was no one at the counter  
"well aren't you going to get something Momiji?" Yuki asked  
"oh, yeah sure" we walked into an aisle. I heard footsteps. I looked from the isle to see who it was. It was Izzy and some boy

they were talking  
"okay Nauto, it's no big deal, it doesn't hurt anymore" Izzy said. She turned away from him. There was a large bandage covering her left cheek  
"fine, but if it starts to hurt again don't hesitate to tell me, 'Kay?"  
"Sure, anyways I was sure I heard the bell go off right now" I sneaked deeper into the isle  
"so what do you want?" Yuki asked. He hadn't seen, or heard their conversation  
"oh, I'm not sure, maybe the clerk can help me" we walked to the counter. Izzy had her hair covering the bandage  
"oh, hi Momiji! Who's this?"  
"I'm Yuki Sohma" he said while out stretching his hand. She shook it and said  
"well it's nice to meet you Sohma-san, so what can I do to help you today?"  
"Well I was wondering if you had.... lollipops."  
"Sure" I kept staring at the place that was bandaged. She led us to an isle  
"hey Izzy?" I found myself saying  
"why do you have a bandage on your face?" her smile faded  
"oh... I just... fell... I was running at home, tripped and fell on one of Koharu's toys" she smiled again. It was forced smile, not like the other ones I had seen from her.  
"Okay...." we left a while later.  
"Hey Yuki, I don't think that she fell" I said while walking back to Shigure's house  
"yeah, I don't think so either"  
**-Izzy- July 22-  
**we were getting ready for Serena to get here. I put my hair all up and got dressed nicely. I went to the main room; Makenna was dressed similar to me. I smiled a little. We lined up in the main room by age. I was before Makenna, but after Sakura. Serena stepped in

"well hello my family" she said calmly. She always _seemed _calm, but if you messed with her even a little she wouldn't hesitate to hurt you. She was inspecting us. Makenna stepped on my foot when Serena wasn't looking. A small sound of pain escaped my lips without my permission. Serena's head snapped at me  
"what is wrong with you Leo!?" she always called us by our horoscope animals, never by our names.  
"nothing Libra"  
"then what was that sound!?"  
"Nothing"  
"you dare deny me the truth!?"  
"No ma'am, it wasn't anything" then in a flash I felt a sharp pain on the left side of my face. She had punched me. I felt myself falling back. Blood was seeping out of my mouth. The others remained perfectly still  
"don't mess with me Leo, you'll regret it later" she turned away from me and left. Then chu-chi and Nauto (Virgo) came. Nauto was the Momori family doctor. He had a special power that I had, and no one else new about, not even Serena. He scooped me up in his arms and took me to my bedroom. He used his power. It appears as a green flame at the base of his palm. He muttered the incantation for healing and pressed the fire to the side of my face. It had a numbing effect. He put something that would have normally burned if not for the Novocain effect of the flame.  
"You should really control yourself when Serena comes around"  
"it wasn't my fault Makenna stepped on me with those stupid high heels of hers!" I couldn't feel the pain but I still tasted the blood.  
"yeah, yeah, I'm sure it was, she's always annoying all of us to the extent" I laughed a little  
"and making someone else look bad in front of Serena the bitch seems like a golden opportunity for her" I sighed. Then I smiled to myself. Nauto is the only one in the family that would ever insult Serena..... At least out loud.  
"Okay, just lay off the hard foods and it'll be alright"  
"what'll be alright?"  
"She dislocated your jaw, but nothing more, it should be back to normal my tomorrow morning"  
"okay...."  
**-the next day after Momiji and Yuki leave candy shop- July 23-  
**I sighed after they left.  
"What's the matter?" asked Nauto from the other room  
"my jaw is aching again" he stood in front of me. He took off my bandage and put the Novocain fire to my cheek again. He moved my jaw and I heard something snap  
"what was that?" I asked panicked a little  
"just your jaw going back into the right place"  
"okay...." he put on another bandage and told me to close the shop early, that I needed more 'anger management training'  
**I'm pretty sure I have spelling mistakes up there… SOMEWHERE… . I know you're hiding mistakes…mi can **_**sense**_** it! **

**Please review~! (it took me three times to spell review right TwT)**

**Even if you hate it Q_Q **

**Original post date: 5/19/2009**


	4. the carnival

**-Momiji- July 24-  
**I was at Shigure's house with Hatori  
"hey Hatori? Can you take me to the candy shop today?"  
"You just went yesterday with Yuki, and the day before that with Haru, and on Monday the day before that with Tohru and Haru"  
I sighed  
"because...... promise not to tell?" I sad while holding out my pinky.  
"yeah, sure I promise"  
"because I find the girl that works there, Izzy, interesting"  
"…oh, …okay" we walked to the store. The little bell went off when we entered. Izzy was at the counter, her red hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She was staring at the ceiling. I looked up. There was a giant poster that covered almost all of the ceiling that said:  
**CARNIVAL!!!  
FRIDAY JULY 25- SUNDAY JULY 27  
GAMES, FOOD, AND FUN!  
**It was all glittery and sparkly.  
"Wow" was all I had to say. She looked at me with a big smile  
"hello Momiji! Who's this?"  
"Sohma, Hatori" Hatori said while extending his hand to her. She shook it and giggled  
"are you planning to bring everyone you know here?" I smiled.  
"So why are you so happy today?" I asked politely  
"well I let my anger out yesterday, the carnival is opening today, and tomorrow I get to go for my 16th birthday!" my jaw dropped  
"you're 16!?"  
"Yeah, I know I look to young for my age but I'm 16, how old are you?"  
"16"  
"wow. So what do you need today?"  
"Ummm ... well I was wondering if you could........" then her phone rang. It was the song 'I hate everything about you by three days grace'  
"sorry" she started texting.  
"Ichigo is so disturbed at times" she shuddered  
"so what did you want to ask?"  
"If........ You could.... go to the carnival with me tomorrow?" I just said the first thing that came out. She smiled  
"sure, I'd love to go" Hatori was staring at me. Then Izzy said  
"so is that all you wanted to come by and say?"  
"yeah, sure"  
"okay, how about you stay for a while and we can talk"  
"sure, Hatori you can go back to the house if you want" he nodded and left  
**-Izzy- July 23-  
**I closed up the store up early because Nauto told me I needed another session of 'anger management training' I loved anger management training, and I needed it right now. I walked to my house. I stood in the back yard. I saw the green glimmer. I followed it. It led me deep into the forest that cleared into a meadow. Nauto was there  
"ready?" he asked. I nodded. I took off the eight enchanted bracelets I always had on (they prevent transformation, and it could have been a random object. bracelets will be explained later!) a poof noise. I saw surrounded by green fire. Then I seemed shorter. I sat down. I looked down at my big white furry paws  
(Izzy version Leo)  
I sighed. It came out as a muffled sound. Nauto backed up into a tree  
"hold it kitty the anger goes to the trees not me"  
"yeah, yeah, I know" my little childish voice sounded. He laughed  
"you sound so retarded! A little girl's voice coming out of a lion!" he fell to the floor  
"shut up before I make you shut up!" he stopped immediately. I scare him when I'm in this form. I like being in this form. I don't have to be nice, young Izzy. I can be a powerful Leo.

"Wow, now you're more kitty than girl" I glared at him. He backed away. I broke a tree in half. It left four deep slash marks in the trunk. I jumped from tree to tree releasing my energy by violently slashing at the surfaces of the trees. I pretend the trees are Makenna ^w^ I needed to get some stress out before Nauto could take it all out with the power. I sighed. I went back to the ground. He draped a white sheet over me and put one of the charmed bracelets near my paw. We went behind a tree to leave me alone. I pawed at the bracelet until I finally got it on, then POOF I was the little girl, naked under a white sheet. I wrapped it around me and got dressed.  
"is it safe?" he asked after a while  
"yes"  
"is it safe?"  
"I said yeah, already"  
"is it safe?"  
"Shut up Nauto before I get pissed again"  
"is it safe?" I threw a rock at him  
"Ow! Fine, fine, just wanted to play is all. Oh! And by the way! Is it safe?" I glared at him. He laughed. I glared again. He became silent  
"fine I'll stop messing around" the green flame appeared at the base of his palm. He muttered the incantation for anger release. He pressed the fire to the back of my neck. I felt something trickling down my neck. It looked like black sand. All my anger, slowly draining out of me. I had anger management training once every month, so this was normal for me. I felt happier after all the anger was out, but all that vacant space made room for other emotions. mostly happy, but others as well....  
**-July 24- after Momiji tells Hatori he can leave-  
**"so what do you want to talk about?" he asked happy as usual  
"just want to get to know you"  
"oh, okay. What do you want to know?"  
"Favorite color?"  
"Red"  
"mine's yellow. Candy?"  
"Lollipops"  
"same here. Animals?"  
"Bunnies"  
"I love bunnies!" he laughed. _And you're a rabbit aren't you? _I smiled  
"what's your favorite thing to do?"  
"Uh.... play?"  
"I like hugs" he stared at me  
"don't blame me, I'm weird. I do random stuff at random times, like the time at the carnival in America when some guy touched me inappropriately I shoved a candy apple down his throat" he stared at me  
"I'm random, that's all it is" _and the fact that I was already pissed off that day. If it weren't for Sakura I would have transformed and blown the secret. _I smiled again  
"so anything interesting happen to you?"  
"um, well...."  
"You're a rabbit right?" his eyes widened  
"what? All I asked is if you were born in the year of the rabbit" _and trying to mess around with you _I offered him some candy. He smiled again.  
"Yeah, I'm born in the year of the rabbit, and you?"  
"The same, I'm also a Leo. My sister, chu-chi says that my family is weird. We don't have any of the good attributes of the yearly zodiac, only the bad ones. But we do get the god ones from the horoscope" he smiled at me. I stepped from behind the counter. I stood next to him. I smiled at him  
"so why did you ask me to the carnival?" he blushed  
"well.... um.... well.... I find you interesting"  
"good. I find you interesting too" I smiled back at him.  
"So, why do you find me interesting?"  
"Ummm" he started stuttering. He was blushing. It was cute and funny.  
"You're cute, you know that?" I hugged him. His eyes widened when he noticed that he didn't transform  
"you surprised?" his eyes widened  
"yup. I know that you're the rabbit. I'm a Leo. We're opposite families so we don't transform when we hug. Good thing too, cause I think you're really cute" his eyes still wide. Then I walked him home on my way to my house.  
**Please forgive my horrible typing! Please! Or I will be sad!**

**Its was weird. I just know it was. **

**Review please Q_Q even if you hate it~**

**Original post date: 5/20/2009**

**(oh and the original post date for the first chapter is 5/17/2009**

**And the second one was 5/18/2009)**


	5. izzy's parents

**-Momiji- July 24-  
**I walked into Shigure's house. I stood at the door way of the living room.  
"Hey Momiji, what's up?" asked Haru  
"she...." was all I said  
"what? Did she hurt you!? Because I can go knock some sense into her right now!"  
"No! Hey, Hatori?!" he looked up from the conversation he was having with Shigure  
"How come you didn't tell me that the Momori's transform into the western zodiac animals!?" that got everyone's attention  
"what are you talking about, Momiji?" Hatori said trying to sound calm. It didn't work.  
"She hugged me then I didn't transform. She told me about how _she _transforms!"  
"Well Akito's not going to like this. The Momori's secret was supposed to be known only to Akito and I"  
"well then don't tell him" I said quietly  
"what was that, Momiji?"  
"Nothing. Forget it. Oh! And tomorrow I'm going to the carnival with Izzy" I didn't say anything else that night  
**-Izzy-  
**I walked into my house  
*"Izzy! _Papa y madrastra llegaron ase un rato! Vente! Estan aqui para tu cumpleanos!"* _(Izzy! dad and step-mom just arrived a while ago! come! they're here for your birthday!!!!) I smiled. I walked into the living room. There he was my dad. Fernando Momori. And my step-mom, Esmeralda. *now the charms will be explained!*  
when my sister chu-chi was born my real mom could handle it a bit because she transformed into something human _looking _when I was born she was scared that her child transformed into a furry white Leo

after I turned six she couldn't take it anymore. She had her memory erased and left our lives. A year and a half later my dad got married to Esmeralda, who we call lala.

"Hello Lala, nice to see you again" I extended my hand. It was the ones with the charms on it. The first year Lala moved in with us, for my birthday she gave me one of the neon green bracelets I have. It had one charm on it. A silver peace sign on it dangling off. It symbolized that she wanted to be friends. Every year for my birthday since that day when I turned eight she gave me another one. She had sent me the newest one a week ago. Now I have eight. The newest one has an elegant looking hand holding a heart that says love. Each charm has something different. She smiled at me and hugged me  
"_mi Vida, como estas hoy?" _*(my joy, how are you today?)  
"_Muy bien y usted?" _*very good and you?*  
"_bien tanbien" _*good too* she doesn't know any other language but Spanish. I smiled at her. **okay I'm tired of writing in Spanish for now TwT  
**in Spanish: "so what do you have planned for tomorrow?"  
"I'm going to the carnival with someone"  
in Japanese: chu-chi said "is it that boy from the store!? the blonde one, silver haired one, raven haired one, or the one with black and white hair?!"  
"You mean Momiji, Yuki, Hatori, or Hatsuharu Sohma? Momiji" she pouted. She only knew their appearances not names. I like messing around with chu-chi, its fun!  
"by the way! It's none of your business with who I'm going. You should just be happy that you'll not have me in your hair for the day"

Chu-chi muttered something under her breath and stalked up the stairs again.

Meanwhile…

"you're going out with a boy~!?" lala cooed in Spanish while holding me against her chest.

I count breathe! I tried to respond, but, like I said, I COULND'T BREATHE!

**Please forgive any of the horrible typos up there! I know that they're there… **_**somewhere**_**… **

**Please review~ Q_Q even if you hate it~**

**By the way…**

**Is my story confusing in anyway? I re-read it… and some parts don't make sense… but then again I DID make it back in May… when I look back I think 'what the hell was I thinking when I wrote this?!'**

**Original post date: 5/21/2009**


	6. izzy's birthday

**-Momiji-  
**in the morning I walked out of the house trying to be silent so that no one would hear me.  
"Hey, Momiji? What are you doing up so early?" I heard Haru say from the entry way of the house. I ran.  
"Momiji?" he said calmly. As soon as I was out of the Sohma estate I started walking. I ended up at the candy store. The sun was barely coming up. I saw Izzy at the door, unlocking it. She looked up  
"oh, Momiji! Why are you here so early?" she said with that vibrant smile of hers.  
"Oh, I just needed to get out for a walk"  
"yeah, I know what you mean. My family makes me insane. Sometimes I just need to get away from it all. You know?" I nodded. I put my hands in my pockets. I felt something in one of them. I pulled it out. It was a chain with a locket on it. I held it out to Izzy  
"happy birthday Izzy" she smiled and hugged me  
"thanks Momiji. Now I have everything I want for my birthday"  
"oh, really? What did you want"  
"well.... I wanted my dad and step-mom to come. They arrived yesterday. I wanted Makenna to leave me alone. It's so early in the morning that it came true. And I wanted to spend the day with someone that doesn't get scared around me"  
"your family gets scared around you?"  
"Both me and Makenna. We're the Leo and scorpion. Two big dangerous animals. why wouldn't they be scared?" she smiled  
"step-mom?"  
"My mom had her memory erased when I was seven. A year later my dad got remarried to Lala. She's a good mom. a little strange, but fun" I smiled at her.  
"So! Are we going to the carnival or what!?" we walked along the side way leading to the park. She held my hand.  
"So Momiji, do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
"I have a sister but she doesn't know I'm her brother. Her name's memo" I looked down  
"oh. I wish I was an only child. Chu-chi always makes the worst of everything and often tries to drown me with her powers"  
"she tries to **drown **you?" she giggled  
"she's the Aquarius. She controls water. She can do whatever she wants with it. I envy her sometimes. But mostly I like being a Leo. Its fun having the knowledge that I can run away forever if I wanted to. Knowing that everyone would be too afraid to come after me. Well.... except maybe Serena. She won't let anything happen to her 'darling zodiac' that we will 'be together forever happily. Never changing' I get so sick of her"  
"is she the head of your family?"  
"And the person who punched me the other day" my jaw hung open. She pushed it up with one of her fingers  
"yeah. She can be a real monster at times, but she can kill any one of us at any moment so why live in fear? If she doesn't get what she wants she gets mad. If she gets mad then she hurts others. When she hurts others, she doesn't care."  
"So why do you put up with it?"  
"Why…? Why do you keep up with Akito? he's every bit as bad as Serena, only Akito can control himself better" I sighed  
"so c'mon lets have some fun!!!" she half dragged me around the carnival, because she ran so fast.  
"First let's do the bumper cars no, the rollercoaster! No, I don't know what do you want to do first Momiji?"  
"Uuuuummmmmm, how about we get something to eat first? I forgot breakfast" as to back me up my stomach grumbled. She giggled  
"sure come..." she stayed staring at something. She ducked behind a trashcan  
"what's wrong?"  
"Nauto's out looking for me. Probably to tell me some stupid nonsense about.... something" she looked over the trashcan. The boy with the purple hair from a few days ago was looking around. He shrugged and went back the other way  
"I think he's leaving" she popped back up  
"okay, now c'mon let's get you something to eat before you starve, …or something" she smiled and held my hand. We walked around for a while before we finally found a place that we could eat something that wouldn't make me hurl on any of the rides. She and I walked along the rides. We went on the twirl-a-whirl. I laughed when I saw Izzy's face when she got off. She looked green! She laughed and told me that I did too. I laughed more. We went on most of the rides. We played most of the games. Our arms were stuffed with toys that we won for each other. At around ten at night the fireworks started. There were multiple clashes of color and shapes. She held my arm.  
"Momiji, thanks for spending my birthday with me" I was hoping she wouldn't see me blush when I said  
"it's no problem. I would spend the day with you even if it wasn't your birthday" apparently she did. She giggled.  
"Momiji, you are so cute, when you're blushing" she kissed my cheek.  
"C'mon it's getting late. I should probably get you back to your house" we cut through the park. We walked in circles for a while trying to find our way. We were talking the entire way. Somehow we ended up at a house twice as big as Shigure's house.  
"How did we get to my house? Hmmm must have taken a wrong turn..."  
"Wait! this is your house!?"  
"Yeah...... let's go through the back. I don't want Makenna or chu-chi to see me right now" I nodded. We nearly crawled through the bushed to get to the back of the house. All the lights were off.  
"Okay c'mon" she whispered she slid open the back door and we made our way up the stairs. we stepped into a gigantic room that looked like it belonged to a boy  
"welcome to my room Momiji"  
"this is your room?"  
"Yeah, I know it's tomboyish but it makes me feel comfortable.... like you and the fact you wear girls clothing..." I giggled  
"I wear girls clothing, but have a boy's room. It makes me happy... so you won't feel uncomfortable in my pj's are you?" I shook my head. She pointed at the two beds.  
"you can choose either one I don't care, oh and you can choose any of the cloths in the closet" she smiled  
"thank you so much Izzy"  
"no problem. Anyways! Just as long as your family doesn't get mad" I froze  
"umm, I don't know about that"  
"well, they're probably looking for you right now... we'll find out soon enough. But it's already late so why go out into the dangerous forest"  
"dangerous?"  
"This is the time when my family trains"  
"oh"  
"yeah... but I train in the day. I like the warmth, and at night Makenna tried to kill me once"  
"you two really don't get along well do you?"  
"No we do not. I don't know why she just gets on my nerves that little _mongolita, peneja!"_ she snapped out of it  
"I'm sorry. I just can't stand her anymore. We used to be such great friends... then I don't know we just grew apart"  
"that's sad. Have you tried to get along with her?"  
"On several occasions, but she hates me and there's nothing I can do about it"  
"hmmm, well thanks for letting me sleep here!"  
"no problem, you are my friend after all" I nodded. I chose the bed next to the window. She fell asleep but I was looking out of it. How could a friend turn into a foe in such a short time? Maybe one day I'll find out. Or I'll make it worse.... who knows what will happen tomorrow or the next day? That's why life is such a surprise.

**Please forgive the typos… I know that have some, **_**somewhere… **_**I just know it o.o**

**Please review~ Q_Q **

**Even if you hate it~**

**Original post date: 5/23/2009**


	7. the morning

**-IZZY-  
**anger.  
Desolation.  
Desperation.  
Anguish.  
Those are the images I see every night of my birthday.  
a demon girl wielding a sword cutting down everything and everyone in her way.

A strange red land of blood and violence  
The gates of hell.  
I've seen it before in my dreams. Like a black hole in mid-air. Have I seen it in a previous life? Maybe. Who knows? I open my eyes. They wander to the digital clock imbedded into the wall with the window. **2:47. **too early. I close my eyes. No! No more horrid images from hell! I decide to try to keep my eyes open. I go sit at the vanity at my room. Momiji was asleep on the bed next to the window. He looked so cute when he was asleep. Like a little boy. Only he's older than me. I took out my laptop. The blank screen staring back at me. I went to YouTube. I listened to a couple of music videos then I got bored and looked up Americas funniest home videos. I tried not to laugh out loud, but I guess I did because Momiji woke up  
"Izzy?... what time is it?"  
"Too early... go to sleep I'll wake you up in the morning" he nodded sleepily and fell back onto the bed. I looked at the clock. **4:21 **too early, too early. Much, much too early. But I can't go back to sleep. Too afraid. I might get lost in my nightmares. Like last time. I sighed and turned off my computer. I sat at the foot of Momiji's bed to look out of the window. The Scorpio, Makenna, was out. 6 feet long and lethal, she was a formidable foe. The blue lady. Light blue skin, dark blue hair, blue Greek style clothing. Aquarius, chu-chi, can control all liquids. The bull, Sawa-san, long horns that frighten me at times. Then I saw a green circle of flames far away from the training area. Nauto you idiot, don't use the power so close to the others. They might see. I guess I nodded off, because the next thing I knew Momiji was shaking me awake  
"Izzy? Are you awake?"  
"Ejhsujbvnf"_grrrrr stupid! Stupid!_  
"Huh?"  
"Hehehe cookies_" damn, my morning stupidity_!  
"What?"  
"I sorry, I go now" I fell of the bed.  
"Ow. Ow. I think I landed on my laptop..." he giggled  
"I'm not kidding"  
"oh!, do you need help?!"  
"No I'm fine! I just landed on.....uh nothing never mind c'mon let's get something to eat!" he giggled again. So did I. I led him through the mass of hallways even I was barely getting used to. We **finally **ended up in the kitchen.  
"You're late!!!" I heard Nauto call from the kitchen  
"_me perdi, que importa!?*"_ *I got lost who cares!?*  
"_Porta te bien con Nauto Izzy!" _*be nice with Nauto Izzy!* said chu-chi from the living room  
"blah, blah, blah... by the way Momiji's here!" they all came running into the hall  
"what!?"  
"hi" he said  
"I'm Momiji Sohma, I'm please to meet you!" their expressions: O_o -_- ^w^ TwT =] (chu-chi Nauto Koharu Sawa-san and Makenna)  
"why didn't you tell us you brought someone over?" chu-chi asked

"Because it was late and you were all training. I didn't want to bother you. Oh! And Nauto be more careful next time I could see you from the window!"

"Izzy! _No creo que el save del secreto todavia!*" _*I don't think he knows of the secret yet!*  
"oh, he knows already" all their expressions: O_o and *O*I giggled  
"you made funny faces" I looked over to Momiji  
"why don't we go out to eat. My family drives me insane in the morning so I think it will be good to get some fresh air"  
"okay, where to?"  
"ummm.......-_- how 'bout we go to a diner or something?"  
"Sure, let's go!" I smiled and led him out.  
After breakfast of pancakes, we ended up at Shigure's house.  
"There you are Momiji! Where have you been?! you're grounded for a week" Hatori said when we entered the door.  
"Hatori-san please do not blame Momiji for his absence. Last night after the carnival it was late and we got lost. We ended up at my house, exhausted, and it was already late so I offered him to stay at my house for the night, I hope it's alright?" his appearance softened.  
"well he could have at least called"  
"well then Makenna would have been up all night planning a way to scare him half to death, and that's bad!"  
"uh"  
"so again I say, it's not Momiji's fault that he did not make it back to the Sohma house last night it was my own fault for getting us lost, so hope you will forgive me"  
"alright…?"  
"Okay, I must leave now. My sister and I are expecting a very important visit" I left then. I had almost forgotten this morning that papa and Lala were here to visit me and my sister. I nearly ran back home  
"good morning!!!!!" I head my step-mom say from the living room. She ran- then slid- across the wood floor. He trapped me in a death hug  
"mi 16 gurl" she said trying to talk English without a Spanish accent. Her accent was **really **thick. I could barely understand a word she said.  
"Buenos Dias Lala," *good morning Lala*  
"no! only englisssshhh!" *English in Spanish accent*  
"hehehe you can barely speak the simple words let alone have a good conversation that we can both understand"  
"que?" *what?* I giggled and went to go feed Kiko my parrot.  
**HEHE KIKO. PLEASE FORGIVE MY HORRIBLE TYPING! PLEASE~ ^w^**

**Please review~**

**Even if you hate it Q_Q**

**because i sure as fudge hated it... it's awkward... i just know it is...**

**Original post date: 5/25/2009**


	8. she's irish

**-Momiji- July 26-  
**Izzy just left me here…  
"you're lucky Issabella made up an excuse for you"  
"Izzy"  
"excuse me?"  
"Izzy, that's her name"  
"okay? Well come now say your goodbyes and lets go"  
"I'm sorry I made you all worry!"  
"It's alright Momiji as long as you're safe!" said Tohru a sharp pain arrived at my head  
"waaah! Kyo hit me!!!" the morning went on as usual...  
over the next few weeks Izzy and I became very close. We sometimes went out to a movie or to go eat, sometimes I would help her out at her store, and other times we would watch TV together at her house or spend the day with Tohru and the others.  
**-August 20-at candy shop-  
**"wow, summers almost over, we're about to start our second year of high school..."  
"What school did you say you were going to?" I asked her.  
"Kaibara high school. Why?"  
"That's where I go"  
"hmm.... hey Momiji? Do you wear the girl's uniform at the school?"  
"Yeah... but with shorts instead of a skirt. Why?"  
"I'm thinking of wearing the boys uniform but with a skirt"  
"you'd look nice~"  
"you'd look cute~" I blushed a little  
"you look so cute I can barely stand it!!!!" she wrapped her arms around me. I'm glad I cant transform when she hugs me. I can hug her back this way. Her dark time has passed. It passed a few days after she told me about it. She's so happy most of the time.  
"hey Momiji?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you ever see your mom?" I looked down  
"sometimes"  
"you're lucky. After my mom decided to have her memory erased she left back to Ireland..... Wait! Pretend you didn't hear that!!!" trying to hide a giggle I said  
"Ireland?" she sighed  
"yes, I'm half Irish..... Half Japanese"  
"that explains the red hair and green eyes" he laughed a little  
"yes, a deir mo athair go breathnú dom agus a chu-chí díreach cosúil ár máthair laurel" *yes, my father says that me and chu-chi look just like our mother laurel* she said. I couldn't understand a single word of what she just said.  
"what was her name?"

"laurel"

"she had such a pretty name…"  
"Aye, it's a beauty of a name, suited her well, I haven't seen her since I was a wee child" she giggled. Then back in the normal way she talked she said  
"but in a way I'm happy. Happy that I don't have to see her anymore. Happy that I can in a way"  
"how's that?"  
"My dad gave me a photo of her when she was my age. She looks just like chu-chi so I can see her, but I don't have to put up with her. She was afraid. Of me. I loved her. Very much, but she hated me. She loved chu-chi when she transforms she can control water, and at least she looks human. My mom loved the water. Thus she loved chu-chi; She hated felines. She hated me as the Leo imagine having a child that can rip your face off when you get her mad? That's how she felt" _she has a sad child hood, like mine. But....  
_"You're mom decided she didn't want to remember you Momiji. My mom wanted to remember my father and chu-chi who was cursed as well, but not me. So when she got her memory erased she forgot everything to do with the curse. She forgot all of it. She wanted to remember her husband and eldest daughter, but not the fur ball. Not me. She'd still be here happy, if I was never born. Or at least if Sochiro didn't kill herself and pass the curse onto me" I put my hand on hers. She smiled. She laughed and said  
"Momiji, you make me so happy when you're around!" she kissed my cheek. I blushed a deep red.  
"My god Momiji! You turn red a lot! So anyways! Tomorrow we have to pick up our uniforms!" I laughed  
"okay! hey Izzy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How is it that you can make almost anything bad into happy"  
"I could ask you the same thing, Momiji, but I don't I take my anger, my sadness out. It takes time to heal wounds. I've had a lot of time... I just wish I had more..."  
"What are you talking about Izzy?"  
"Oh! Nothing! Nothing at all! Just some stupid thing. I don't care, now come on it's getting late. I have to close up the shop soon"  
"okay" she walked me to the Sohma house.  
_'I've had a lot of time... I just wish I had more...' Izzy? What do you mean by 'more time'?  
_"hey Ha'ri?" (note: Ha'ri means Hatori) he looked down at me  
"what do you know about the Leo of the western zodiac?"  
"Well.... recently, the last five Leos of their zodiac have disappeared. Then the next child born has their animal so they are considered to be dead"  
"hmm" _Izzy, will you disappear too?  
_**was it weird…?**

**I think it was…**

**Thank goodness for spell check!!! 8D**

**please review~**

**even if you hate it~ Q_Q**

**original post date: 5/26/2009**


	9. the zodiac forms

**-Momiji- august 21  
**I walked into the candy shop. Izzy was behind the counter writing in a spiral notebook  
"what cha writing?"  
"Something, like a dream journal if you will"  
"you write your dreams down?"  
"yeah, but that's beside the point, now c'mon lets go to pick up our uniforms!" she jumped over the counter and we walked to the school hand in hand  
"Momiji, do you think we'll have any classes together?"  
"I hope so" she tilted her head so it was on my shoulder. I blushed a little.  
"chu-chi, Sawa-san and Sakura are going to be joining Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo in this year of school"  
"what about Nauto?"  
"He's 23 he doesn't need to go to school"  
"he's 23!?"  
"Yeah, but he looks 16. He's Sakura's older brother and Sochiro's little brother"  
"is Sochiro part of the zodiac?"  
"She used to be"  
"used to?"  
"She died the day before I was born. she was the last Leo, then she killed herself and I was the next Leo"  
"so if she had lived then you would have never been the Leo"  
"yup... but I'm sort of grateful for being part of the zodiac. if I wasn't then I never would have met you" she smiled, I blushed  
"can I ask you something Izzy?"  
"Sure go ahead"  
"yesterday you said you wished you had 'more time' what did you mean by that?"  
"The Leos tend to die young, that's why" we arrived at the school gate. After we got our uniforms we continued talking  
"would you ever kill yourself?"  
"No! Never! Maybe under dire circumstances that I have to kill myself to save the world then **maybe **but even then the chance is slim" she smiled. We walked to her house. Instead of going inside we went to the garden in the back. There was a coy pond with a lot of small turtles in it. Izzy dipped her fingers in it and played with them for a while. Then I heard a loud flapping noise. A white parrot landed on Izzy's shoulder and said  
"Kiko loves Izzy, Kiko loves Izzy"  
"and I love you too Kiko" she said while laughing. The bird took a lock of her hair and started playing with it in its mouth. I laughed with her. After a minute he flew onto my shoulder  
"Momiji! Momiji! Kiko loves you too! Kiko loves you too!" I laughed  
"I love you too Kiko" he started playing with my hat.  
"So Izzy, how come I've never seen you in your animal form?"  
"Well... how come I've never seen you in your animal form?" I laughed  
"you want to see? C'mon I'll show you!" I took her to Shigure's house  
"hello? Tohru?"  
"Oh, hi Momiji what brings you two here?" she said  
"oh just this" I jumped to hug her. A puff of yellow smoke appeared and then I fell to the floor as the yellow bunny I was  
**-Izzy-  
**a yellow bunny took the place where Momiji was~  
"aww you're so cute!!!" I said while picking him up. I held him close to me.  
"Aww thanks!" he said through bunny form. I nearly squeezed the life out of him. HE'S SO CUTE!!!! I couldn't help myself. Another puff of smoke. I turned deep red and looked away quickly.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I heard Tohru shift to look away with and EEP!  
After he got dressed we walked back to my house. On the way he said  
"okay, now you've seen me in my animal form, so when can I see you as the almighty Leo?"  
I dialed Hanate's number and asked him to come over to my house. His response  
"will there.... be chocolate?"  
"What is with you and chocolate!? tell you what, if you don't come over I will make sure that no one on the face of the earth will ever give you chocolate again"  
"harsh, harsh, harsh... fine"  
when he **finally **got to my house I hugged him. The green flames encircled me and when I looked up I felt shorter. Momiji and Hanate backed up. I looked at my big white furry paws  
"there happy?" he giggled. I sighed. It came out sounding loud and annoyed.  
"I'm sorry but you look so cute!" he laughed. Nauto came out to see what all the fuss was about.  
"Izzy.... I thought you were responsible enough not to be transforming without someone to make sure it was safe" he went back inside to get a sheet to cover me up when I transformed back. Momiji came up to me and stoked the top of my head.  
"You look so cute like this" I felt like I was blushing. I really hoped he wouldn't notice.... Nauto came back out and led me to the forest so that I could transform back without anyone seeing me. I was surrounded by the green flames. I was under the white sheet as the little girl I was. I got dressed and went back to Hanate and Momiji  
"so... about that chocolate?"  
"Shut up Hanate! If you ever ask me again I kill you!"  
"Been watching achmed the dead terrorist again?"  
"....maybe" he laughed and walked away. I smiled  
"okay now we're even Momiji" he laughed. I held his hand  
"so Momiji, how would you like to meet some of the rest of my family?"  
"sure!"  
"good 'cause tomorrow a few of them are coming over"  
"which ones?"  
"The Gemini, Pisces, Sagittarius, Aries basically a family reunion... even Serena's coming" I sighed....  
"Well enough about this, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving~~~~!!!!" I said overly dramatically. He laughed and held my hand. I rested my head on his shoulder and we walked to a fast food place.  
**awkward…. I just know it is… **

**Please review~**

**Q_Q even if you hate it~**

**Original post date: 5/28/2009**


	10. the western zodiac

**-Momiji-august 21-at fast food place-  
**"okay so Momiji, about tomorrow" Izzy said as soon as we got the food  
"you better bring some protection, tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum are devils in disguise"  
"they can't be that bad~"  
"oh, but they are, lily and Tara are **demons! **I'm not kidding!" I laughed  
"the way you put it, it sounds like they were sent from the devil himself"  
"well...... I'm not so sure that's a lie..." she giggled  
"okay but seriously, bring backup" we laughed. After we finished eating she walked me back to Shigure's house  
"hey Tohru!?" I said from the doorway  
"hi, Momiji! What brings you here?"  
"I wanted to know if you, or Kyo, or Yuki would like to go with me to Izzy's house to meet the western zodiac. She said that i should bring someone to 'protect' me"  
"why would you need protection?" asked Kyo from behind Tohru. I shrugged  
"will you go with me Tohru?"  
"Sure"  
"how 'bout you Kyo?"  
"Ummm.......fine"  
"and you Yuki?"  
"Sure"  
**-august 22-  
**Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and i walked to Izzy's house. A few yards from the front gate Kiko flapped onto my arm. It squawked and said  
"Izzy says 'help' Izzy says 'help' go now go now!" we walked into the gate. I heard a high shrill cry that sounded like Izzy. I started running towards the sound. there were two little girls in matching blue Dutch style clothing wrapping Izzy in duct tape  
"hey stop that!" i pulled them away from her. I tore of the tape from her mouth  
"i told you they were the devil!" Tohru said  
"oh my gosh! What happened to her!?"  
"The devils wrapped me in tape when i tried to run away" Yuki Kyo and Tohru helped me take off the rest of the tape. Izzy staggered to stand  
"little _putas _is what they are!" a high pitched pair of giggles sounded in the canopy above and chu-chi and Sawa-san ran into the clearing.

"Catch them where ever they fall!" Kirosawa instructed. He took out a small whistle and blew on it. Even though our ears were covered we could still hear the sharp whistle. Then lily and Tara fell out of the trees.  
"What was that?!" Kyo asked. Chu-chi said  
"a whistle. We needed them to be close enough in range so we sent Izzy to 'run away' so that we could get them here"  
"blah, blah, blah! You owe me big time _mongola!"_ Izzy blurted  
"yeah, sure"  
"_pues ayuda me a llevar estas chamacas patras a la casa" *then help me take these brats back to the house?*  
"_Momiji, Kyo, Tohru, Yuki, you guys can make yourselves at home. I'll introduce you to the others in a while" we walked behind her.  
"Are you sure her family is _sane?!" _Kyo asked  
"yes, they are as normal as we are~" I answered him.  
"Momiji, you seem so different now" Kyo said  
"usually you would be all jumpy and excited and be on my nerves, but now you seem more mature. Heh heh, maybe it's that red-head"  
"the red-headed chick has a name you know!" Izzy said leading us to the living room. There was a man with short silver white hair and red eyes. Next to him was a girl with long silver white hair and the same red eyes. Sawa-san sat next to Serena, who i only recognized because of her stern look, a complete opposite of Sawa-san. Makenna took a seat next to the four year old Koharu. The twins that were awaked as soon as we entered the house sat next to each other. Nauto sat next to Sakura. Izzy and chu-chi sat next to each other. I sat to the right of Izzy and so did Tohru, Kyo and Yuki.  
"Well I'm glad we could all make it here safe and sound, oh! and even some of the Sohmas" said Serena  
"can you please introduce yourselves?" she said with a smile  
"I'm Momiji Sohma"  
"Kyo Sohma"  
"Yuki Sohma"  
"Tohru Honda" for a second Serena's smile turned into a scowl.  
"Well let us continue. We have not all met each other, not even within the family, so please talk amongst yourselves" everyone started talking to the people around them and Izzy pointed to the boy with silver-white hair  
"He's Yuno Momori, Sagittarius of the western zodiac. He's half Chinese half Japanese" to the girl with silver-white hair  
"She's Sashuna Momori; Yuno's little sister and the Aries. She's also half Chinese, half Japanese" to the twins  
"She's lily Momori, the Gemini, half Dutch half Japanese" to the other one  
"she's Tara Momori, the Pisces and little sister of lily also half Dutch, half Japanese" to Nauto  
"he's Nauto Momori, the Virgo, half American half Japanese" Sakura  
"Sakura Momori. Cancer. Little sister of Nauto. Half American. half Japanese" then Makenna who was near us said  
"I'm Makenna Momori, I'm the Scorpio, half Mexican half Japanese" then Koharu who was on her lap said  
"I'm Koharu Momori, Capricorn, uhh Makenna's broder half mehican half japoneeeeeesseeee" (he's four don't blame him) chu-chi laughed and introduced herself  
"I'm chu-chi Momori, the Aquarius of the western zodiac, I'm half Irish half Japanese"  
"and I am Issabella Momori, Leo, chu-chi's sister, and half Irish, half Japanese" then she pointed to Kirosawa  
"he's Kirosawa Momori, Taurus, Serena's little brother. He's all Japanese"  
"very good now we have all introduced ourselves but me. I'm Serena Momori head of the Momori family, Libra, and all Japanese" i looked at Izzy. Her fists were white knuckled.  
**-Izzy-august 22-  
**this stupid bitch is crazy! But i wouldn't ever say that. **Out loud. **I noticed Momiji was looking at me. I sighed and loosened my fist. Serena kept talking for a while. _She grimaced when she heard Tohru 'Honda' she doesn't like outsiders. She doesn't like my friends. Maybe i should run away. No. not yet there's much to do before then. I smiled to myself. _She stopped talking and left the room  
"FINALLY!" i said over dramatically. Momiji, Tohru and the twins laughed  
"I'm sorry i had to put you three through the hell that is Serena" i sighed  
"well now the fun begins!!!!  
**I think it was weird… then again I ALWAYS think my chapters are weird… they just are… well I finally got introducing all the western zodiac people out of the way~**

**wow... i finally published up to chapter ten :D**

**Please review~**

**Even if you hate it~ Q_Q**

**Original post date: 5/30/2009**


	11. the preparations

**-Izzy-  
**i turned to face the Sohmas and Honda-san  
"sorry that Serena was such a bore, she tends to put everyone in the room to sleep sometimes." just then the 'twins' jumped up and started rearranging the house so that nothing would break  
"what are they doing?" asked Tohru  
"setting up for the fighting arena"  
"alright! C'mon you damn rat! you and me one on one!" said Kyo energetically  
"......and there's also many other things to do-"  
"Yo Izzy!" interrupted Sakura  
"i need some help in my garden" Yuki looked up at her  
"I'll help you" he said. She smiled and took him out back to the vegetable garden she started a few years ago  
"well right now me and chu-chi are gonna make the food. You have any ideas on what to make?" Tohru and Momiji smiled.  
"Hey! than what am i supposed to do!?" asked Kyo  
"fight with Makenna, i bet she'll destroy you before you even get a punch in"  
"oh, yeah!?" Makenna walked up to him  
"hell yeah i would, orange-kun!"  
"What the hell did you just call me!?" they got into a fight. Me Momiji and Tohru left for the kitchen.  
"So what should we make today...?" said chu-chi.  
"How about rice balls?" said Tohru  
"hmm.... easy and delicious... yeah, sure we'll go with that!" so Tohru was helping chu-chi make the food.  
"Hm... well we're not needed anymore :) lets go do something else" Momiji smiled, laughed and said  
"do you guys always have so much energy?"  
"Only after Serena leaves!" we walked out the front door to get into the forest. Sashuna and the twins were setting up a stage  
"what's that for?"  
"a talent competition, you can enter too if you want"  
"are you gonna be in it?" i half smiled  
"what choice do i have?" i laughed  
"so what are you going to do?"  
"..........sing" i said quietly i saw out of the corner of my eye that he was smiling really, really, **really, **wide.  
"I've never heard you sing! What will you be signing?!" then the twins popped up  
"yeah Izzy! what are you gonna sing?!" i heard Sashuna giggle  
"are you gonna sing another Rihanna song?"  
"No! I will sing......... -_-.... uh.... -_-.....all around me by flyleaf"  
"so know you're into flyleaf huh?" said Sawa-san emerging from the trees  
"yes i love flyleaf! Is that a crime?" he laughed mockingly  
"well are you gonna dress all girly to sing something by **flyleaf?**" i laughed.  
"So what if i am!?"  
"the stage is set!" the twins screamed near my ear. Momiji, and i helped set up the electronics. I got tangled- literally- in the wires a few times, but we managed to come out alive. I laughed at my rumbling stomach. Momiji laughed too. There was something different about him. He seems calmer now...  
he grabbed my hand and we raced back to the kitchen. Sakura and Yuki were coming in through the back door with baskets of vegetables in their arms. Chu-chi and Tohru came out of the kitchen to help them. I went to the cupboard and got out a bag of lays Limon that was one of the gigantic party bags. Momiji helped me carry it to my room. I sat at the chair in front of my giant vanity mirror.  
"So what are you doing?" Momiji asked me from the window bed. He was opening the bag of chips  
"getting ready for the performance" i laughed  
"they want to see dark? I'll show them dark" i said as i opened one of the drawers that i keep my dark make-up in.  
"so you're gonna go all Goth!?"  
"no, just pretend. I don't like the dark. I like the light" _even though one day i will go to absolute darkness that is known as hell...  
_"Okay.... so do you need any help?"  
"Well..... Those are Makenna's favorite chips and i want to annoy her today so help me finish them and that's pretty much it" i saw him smile through the reflection. I smiled too. Then i put on the whitest foundation i had and put on black eye shadow, black liquid eyeliner above my eyes and pencil eyeliner under my eye. Black lipstick, black everything... i put up my hair in a spiky ponytail. I turned around to face Momiji. His jaw dropped  
"Scary?"  
"Scary!!!!" i laughed  
"i haven't even put on the dark clothing!"I laughed again. I went to the bathroom to change. I wore a black leather shirt with a spiky dog collar. A big puffy skirt that had holes in the outer layer and many other black layers underneath it. I had long lace up boots, and fishnets. I walked back into my bedroom. Momiji screamed. I laughed  
"i know i look scary. But that's the point. I'll show them scary" i laughed wickedly. He laughed too  
"c'mon it's almost time for my 'performance'!" i said with exaggerated air quotes. We made our way to the stage in the forest. My performance was after Chu-chi's. She was juggling fire.

After she was done i walked up on stage. I took in a deep breath...  
**I just realized something…**

**When I asked for forgiveness… I reminded myself of Ritsu… I'm scared now o.o**

**I'm scared to think of Izzy as dark… even though I'm the one who wrote it…**

**_ flyleaf~~~ I love them!**

**I do not own fruits basket **

**Please review~**

**Even if you hate it~ Q_Q **

**Original post date: 6/02/2009**


	12. rei

**-Momiji-  
**http:// www. you tube. com /watch ?v=xN0FFK 8JSYE **(take the spaces out! for if you want to see how she's dancing and how the song is supposed to go! its going to take a long time to load though D: STUPID VEVO!)  
"my hands are searching for you**

**My arms are outstretched towards you**

**I feel you on my fingertips**

**My tongue dances behind my lips for you"** I watched in awe. She can sing so amazingly and I never knew…

"Where did she learn to sing like that?" I asked chu-chi

"Well she didn't get it from our parents!" she said with a laugh

**"A fire rising through my being**

**Burning I'm not used to **

**Seeing you  
I'm alive**

**I'm alive"** I looked over at Tohru and the others. They were smiling

"Does she usually wear black?" I asked chu-chi

"No, she stopped after we moved here" O_O

**"I can feel you all around me **

**Thickening the air I'm breathing**

**Holding onto what I'm feeling**

**savoring this heart that healing" **I walked over to Tohru, and before I got a word in she said  
"she's amazing!"  
"yeah, she is" one of the best I've ever heard!" I said looking up back to the stage  
**"my hands float up above me  
and you whisper you love me  
and I began to fade  
into our secret place  
the music makes me sway  
the angels singing say we are alone with you  
I am alone and they are too with you" **she looked scary in all black. I had barely seemed her wear any of it at all. The closest thing to black that I had seen her with was a dark grey dress  
**"I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I can feel you all around me  
thickening the air I'm breathing  
holding onto what I'm feeling  
savoring this heart that's healing  
I can feel you all around me  
thickening the air I'm breathing  
holding onto what I'm feeling  
savoring this heart that's healing"  
**I looked over to the rest of her family. Some of them were smiling and others looked afraid  
**"and so I cry  
the light is white  
and I see you  
I'm alive  
I'm alive  
I'm alive"  
**_why do some of them look afraid?  
_**"I can feel you all around me  
thickening the air I'm breathing  
holding onto what I'm feeling  
savoring this heart that's healing"  
**_'they either hate me, or are afraid of me... some try to hide it but others don't even bother...' _Izzy said that to me the other day when we were at the park.  
**"take my hand I give it to you  
now you own me all I am  
said you would never leave me  
I believed you, I believe  
I can feel you all around me  
thickening the air I'm breathing  
holding onto what I'm feeling  
savoring this heart that's healed"  
**the sound dimmed down then she jumped off stage. Kiko flew onto her arm  
"where have you been Kiko~?" she said adoringly to the bird  
'Kiko play with Rei! Kiko play with Rei!" time seemed to stop. All the noise was gone. I looked at Izzy. she had a look of terror on her face  
"...r...Rei?"  
"Kiko play with Rei!" chu-chi walked up to the bird  
"don't tell lies Kiko, I'll kill you if it's a lie"  
"what's so bad about Rei?" Tohru asked  
"Rei is... well she's the 13th member of the horoscope"  
"I thought there were only 12?" I asked  
"I thought there were supposed to be only 12 in the zodiac, but you have 14 counting Kyo and Akito"  
"so what exactly is this 'Rei'" said Kyo  
"she's the phoenix" said Makenna  
"she's evil, the absolute worst" she continued. That seemed to make Kyo snap  
"what the hell! Just because Rei is not part of the original horoscope doesn't mean she's evil!" Izzy spoke up quietly  
"she tried to kill me when I was younger" we stared at her

"She..... She tried to kill you!?" she nodded

"When she was in her true form. I got too close and she tried to kill me"

"EVERYONE is scared of her true form. She has no control! But when she's in human form or in her regular animal form, she's.... tolerable" said Sawa-san. The twins said at the same time

"We all try to be her friends, but she just pushes us away further" Izzy looked up at the sky

"She's nice. When you don't try to befriend her. Ignore her and she won't hurt you. That's the thing with her. She doesn't like being too close to anyone. It only causes pain" then Koharu screamed coming out of the forest

"Big bird! Big bird!" we all turned to the place where he came through. Izzy went walking into the forest. I followed after her. In a clearing there was a giant scarlet feathered bird trying to pick up some clothes.

"Rei.... long time no see" Izzy said as if they'd been friends all their life. The bird backed away

"I'm not here to hurt you, just the opposite. I'm here to help" the bird talked a sweet quiet voice

"Who are you?"

"Issabella Elizabeth Momori. Izzy. The Leo. Let me help you" the bird stared at me with shifty eyes

"This is Momiji Sohma, of the Sohma curse of the zodiac. We're not here to hurt, only to help"

"I don't need any help"

"It's about to rain, you don't have any clothes on and the closest civilization you're going to find around here is my house" the bird sighed

"You realize I hate you for this"

"I realize you hate everything within a 2 meter radius" I stared at Izzy. There was obvious fear in her eyes, but not in her voice. She's really good at controlling her emotions… apparently

"Fine, just help me get back to normal then leave me alone. Izzy's phone started ringing the song 'all around me'.

"I'm a little busy right now..... Yeah she's here.... I know....... fine....bye"

"Who was that!?" asked the phoenix

"Chu-chi, just asking me if I'm safe .... By the way, how was Kiko behaving" she was acting like she was talking to her friends rather than a giant red bird "he bit me then flew away after a while"

"Huh... should have fed him today, oh well" then it started raining. The rain made dark black streaks go down Izzy's face

"Momiji turn around will ya?"

"Sure" I turned around. I heard a loud puff then I heard Izzy trying to help her. After a while she said I could turn back around. I saw Rei in her human form. White blonde hair and eyes like black holes. Izzy took a step forward to Rei. She tripped on a branch and knocked Rei over

"You little bitch!" Rei yelled as she threw Izzy into a tree

"What the hell!?" Izzy screamed. Rei ripped off the biggest branch off the tree nearest her and threw it at me.  
Everything looked like it was going slow motion. The branch inched towards me but I couldn't move. Izzy looked at me in terror. She tried to push me out of the way but the branch hit me across the face before she could reach me. I felt blood seeping out of the corner of my mouth. Izzy screamed. Another thick branch. It hit Izzy in the back of the head. The blood flew past her. A dark red. It splattered on the silver buckles and black leather of her clothes. Then everything went back to normal speed. I fell to the floor where Izzy was. The blood was coming fast from the back of her head. I heard a rustling in the bushes. Chu-chi Nauto Yuki and Kyo emerged from them. Chu-chi screamed when she saw Izzy. Yuki and Kyo fought off Rei, and chu-chi and Nauto helped me with Izzy. They carried her off with me close behind. I realized that tears were sliding down my face. I tried to suppress them. _Since when did I become so attached to Izzy that I would go to such pain for her? When did I grow to love her so much?  
_**-Izzy-  
**the branch hit me in the back of the head. I wasn't worried about my pain. More of the pain of Momiji. He fell to the floor next to me. Chu-chi Nauto Yuki and Kyo came out of the bushes. Nauto and Izzy carried me off to the house. On the way I saw Momiji crying. _Don't cry... it only causes me more pain... when did I come to love him so much that I would worry over the slightest bruise?_I barley said anything. It was so quiet. I don't know if anyone heard it, but I said  
"I'm sorry..." then my thoughts blacked out.  
**is it weird…? **

Don't cry... don't cry....

**I think it's weird… o.o **

**Its rushed… and … **

**I'm a horrible person… I hurt Momiji T-T*goes off to emo corner***

**I made the awesome bunny cry… forgive me Momiji! Q_Q**

**Please review~**

**Even if you hate it Q_Q ~**

**Original post date: 6/05/2009**


	13. sochiro

**-Izzy-  
**my thoughts blacked out. They were replaced by one of the scenes of my nightmares. A dark cave with demons hiding in the shadows. I wasn't scared that i was here, just surprised. I sat down in one of the poorly lit corners of the cave. A girl came out of the shadows. She looked like Sakura but older.  
"Wh- who are you?" i managed to choke out  
"Sochiro Momori, previous Leo before you Issabella"  
"Wh- where am i?" she smiled  
"this place goes by many names. Heaven. Hell. The afterworld. The afterlife. Eternal damnation. Basically it's the collection of all dead souls. Only the dead may come"  
"d- does that mean I'm dead? Did Rei kill me?"  
"Only temporarily. I just needed to talk to you"  
"about what?"  
"I need a favor. I need you to open a portal to this place and join us"  
"what!?"  
"when you can't take the pain anymore. I'll help you open the portal. When you do there will be no more pain. No more lies. Will you do that? Will you open the portal?"  
"When... when i can't take 'the pain' anymore? What pain?"  
"It's different for everyone"  
"why do i have to open the portal?"  
"I was going to break the curse when i was alive. I opened the portal when the pain was too much to bear. But it was because of the pain that i decided to stay. I was afraid of the pain. But you're strong Issabella. You can break the curse. But you need to open the portal in time. Will you do that? Will you open the portal?"  
_'Break the curse?'  
_"Yes"  
"Thank you" then the cave disappeared. Everything went black again.  
**-August 26- day before school starts. 4 days after attack-  
**_beep  
beep  
beep  
beep  
_'what the hell is that beeping noise' i have lost all track of time while in the black room. All i can hear are my thoughts and that stupid beeping. I hate the beeping. I can't move. I can't do anything. I feel like a thousand pounds of sand are on top of me. Then the feeling goes away. I want to open my eyes. I open them a little. A bright light stings my eyes. I close them. After a while i try to open my eyes again. I hear a voice. It's chu-chi  
"she's awake. I'll go get Nauto" i hear footsteps leaving where I am. I hear voices below. I feel something warm on my hand. I turn my head to my left where the warmth is coming from. It's Momiji. He's holding my hand. He smiled weakly at me. There's a bandage on his face where the branch hit him. I felt a wave of guilt crash through me. He has dark circles under his eyes. He looks so tired. I smile weakly back at him. I feel a dull pain at the back of my head. I decide to ignore it for now.  
"M.... Momiji"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are... Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, how are you feeling?"  
"I'm okay. A lot better that last time I was conscience. What day is it?"  
"The 26th"  
"4 days..... How long have you been here?" Nauto came in and said  
"He almost never left your side through the entire 4 days... now! Lets heck your vital signs!" He was wearing a doctor's coat. He looked ridiculous. I felt like laughing but i felt too tired.  
"What happened to me?"  
"You entered a coma like state after we got you back to the house. We're lucky you're still alive" Nauto said  
"Nauto and Hatori have been in almost every day checking on you" Momiji said calmly. The Nauto said  
"yup. Even Serena was worried about you. That's really something"  
"she's a hypocrite. She doesn't mean it."  
"That's most likely the case, but c'mon i have to check if you have any problems" he checked my eyes. My hearing, my movements, and everything else. Chu-chi came in. she looked exhausted.  
"Izzy? Are you okay?"  
"Besides the mild pain at the back of my head i feel fine"  
"That's great. Dad and lala have been so worried about you. They even came to make sure you were being treated right"  
"dad and lala are here?"  
"Yeah. Do you want me to get them?"  
"Sure" she walked back down stairs and brought up dad and lala. Dad's black hair was a mess and he hadn't shaved in what appeared to be days. His eyes were nearly blood-shot.  
"Honey? Izzy? Are you feeling alright?"  
"I feel okay dad?" I looked over to lala. She looked like chu-chi but with black hair, pale skin and red eyes. She smiled at me  
"It's good to know you're alright sweetie. Your father and i have been worried sick about you"  
"geez lala you make it sound like i was dead" they all looked serious.  
"Well" Momiji began to say  
"you were. For 5 minutes" the Sochiro's words echoed in my head '_only the dead may come' _i was dead. For that entire conversation.  
"Tomorrow you don't have to go to school if you don't want to" Nauto said.  
"But i want to go to school"  
"It might be too much strain on you Izzy"  
"Don't underestimate me weirdo. if i could survive 5 minutes of death and come out of a coma like situation i think i can handle school" he laughed  
"alright but if you feel uncomfortable just go to the nurse and they'll send you home"  
"yeah sure" i looked over to Momiji. I'll be alright as long as he's by my side. He smiled. He rarely left my side today. Only when one of us needed to go to the bathroom. I was happy that he was there with me.  
He slept over at my house on the window bed again.  
**it feels awkward… O.o **

**Well some of Izzy's stubbornness is showing… **

**She's a very stubborn person… and gets mad when someone calls her short… **

**I have a feeling that if she was real and I accidentally said she was short at one point… she would hurt me… A LOT… **

**I'm scared now… **

**Well apart from that, is any of this confusing?**

**Please review~**

**Q_Q even if you hate it~**

**Original post date: 6/06/2009**


	14. first day of school

**-Izzy-  
**I woke up feeling energetic. Weird. I'm usually a late sleeper. I got up and got dressed.

(Why Yuki? because he's the only one of the boys that wears the uniform right) I wore the boys top and a black skirt. I tried to wake Momiji up but he wouldn't budge.  
"Momiji! Wake up!!!" I was giving myself a headache. I pushed him near the edge of the bed. I pulled him over my shoulder and sat him at the chair of my vanity. I don't know why but i began moving his earrings  
"what are you doing Izzy?" his voice startled me. I fell back on the floor.  
"Oh!... Uh...I got distracted while trying to wake you up?" he laughed. I smiled. He helped me up then went to the bathroom to get changed. He came back wearing the girls top and blue shorts and a hat.  
"You look so cute!"I couldn't help from saying. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
"You look cute too!" he said after I let him go. I blushed. '_Stop blushing!!' _I commanded myself. I only turned a darker shade of red. I covered myself so that he wouldn't see. He laughed. He saw. Damn. I laughed with him. He intertwined his fingers with mine. I was staring into his chocolate brown eyes as he looked into my emerald green ones. It would have been a perfect moment if Makenna hadn't knocked on the door and yelled at us to get down stairs. _'I seriously need to repay her for that' _we walked to school our hands never separating.  
**-At school-  
**I entered the class room. Even though everyone was new the teacher introduced me and Makenna, because we were from another country.  
"So this is Issabella"  
"Izzy"  
"Excuse me?"  
"Izzy"  
"...okay? This is Izzy. She's from Ireland. Dias Dhuit"  
"hnn?" i knew Irish i was just messing around with her. Makenna said  
"she doesn't speak Irish. She moved to Portugal when she was 3, and so did i but I've studies Japanese unlike her" i said  
"Olá meu nome é Izzy. Prazer em conhecê-los a todos" (hello my name is Izzy. nice to meet you all) the teachers and student's expressions: -_-  
I laughed.  
"LoL I suck at my Portuguese. I'm sorry" i said trying to contain a laugh. O_O  
"So you can speak Japanese"  
"Yes. Sensei, i can speak fluent Japanese far beyond the abilities of my cousin Makenna. My name is Izzy and Makenna is the devil" I skipped to my seat next to Momiji. He laughed  
"why do you two always fight?" he whispered to me when the teacher wasn't looking  
"i don't know but its fun" I laughed again. At the end of the school day Momiji and i were walking together back to Shigure's house.  
"Momiji, what do you want to be when you grow up?"  
"A violinist. My dream is to play a concert and papa and mama and Momo will listen to me playing" i smiled  
"I've never heard you play the violin."  
"I'll let you hear next time i come over to your house. What's your dream? What do you want to be when you grow up?"  
"I want to be a singer. I want to sing music that i write and have concerts and everything"  
"I bet you would be the best. your voice is amazing" I blushed a deep red.  
"And you look so cute when you blush" that made me blush even more. I laughed with him. We arrived at Shigure's house a while later. We heard a scream come from the hall. I recognized it as Tohru. As we entered the hall I saw a grey snake go up Tohru's skirt. She creamed again. The snake slid down then crawled up my leg. A very bad time to be ticklish. A very, very, **very (can't stress this fact enough. you'll see why in a moment!) **bad moment to be ticklish! He crawled up my skirt wrapping around my leg. I fell to the floor laughing and screaming  
"get it off! –he he- Get it off!! –he he- please!!! Please!" i kicked off the snake after a while and Yuki grabbed it by the throat and spun it around a few times before throwing it out the window and into the forest. I stared at the widow  
"is it gonna come back?" I said quietly. Kyo said  
"hopefully that damn Ayame won't be back ever again"  
"you named the snake!?" i said incredulously. I looked over at Momiji. He looked annoyed. I had never seen him look annoyed. It was awkward. He said  
"Ayame is Yuki's older brother. He's the snake of the zodiac" he looked grumpy. I walked over to him and held his hand  
"Momiji, why do you look so annoyed?" his face turned into a look of surprise.  
"Oh nothing!" he said cheerfully. O_o ??? Anyways!!! Then Hatori came in. A man with long silver grey hair and only a doctor coat on came in behind him. The man took my hand, kneeled before me and said  
"i am truly sorry that i scared you young lady. Is there any way you can ever forgive me?" O_o  
"....okay?... are you the da-.... snake?"  
"Yes, of course i am. I am Ayame Sohma, snake of the zodiac. And who may i ask are you?"  
"Izzy Momori, Leo of the western zodiac?"  
"Oh!!! You're the famous Izzy! The one Momiji here won't shut up about!!!!???" i looked over to Momiji. He was blushing. 'he doesn't stop talking about me?' ^w^ i smiled on the inside. I felt all warm and fuzzy. I looked over to Momiji again. He was still blushing  
"'s okay. As long as you're still alive. Last time a snake did that to me i fell back and accidentally killed him when i sat on it" the rest of the people there stared at me  
"you… killed a snake by sitting on it?" asked Tohru  
"it was an accident. I was 12. It felt creepy. I was traumatized by the event until last year when we went to the zoo and an anaconda nearly strangled me to death after Makenna let it go free" O-O  
"or the time when she pushed me down a cliff and i landed in a deep hole i couldn't get out of and there were thousands and thousands of rats there, staring. Just staring at me. Those little red beady eyes scare me..." O_O  
"Or the time when we were playing in the junkyard and she locked me in and a pack of Pit-bulls tried to eat me" O_o O_O O-O ???!!!!  
"Or the time when we were in an alley and i locked HER in there and the cats tried to rip her apart. Good times, good times" (LoL so random)  
"Or the time when we were at the beach and a piranha bit her. That's why she has a scar on her"  
"please don't say anymore!!!" i heard them all say  
"what!? I was gonna say arm!" -_-  
"Or the time when we were in the mountains back in Europe and a Leo followed me and attacked her. ^w^. or the time we were in the deserts of Mexico and a whole mess of scorpions followed her and tried to kill me TwT" O-O  
"I'm a very interesting person when you get to know me" I laughed  
"but seriously all those stories are true. Makenna is the devil in disguise! Do not be fooled!" I said while standing in a determined pose. I laughed and fell to the floor again. My phone had started vibrating. I opened it and  
"oooooohh iiiizzzzzzzyyyyyyyy~~~~~~!!!!! C'mon time to go do anger management!!!!" Nauto said in his annoyingly retarded sing-song voice  
"nooooooot noowwww, I'm buuuussssyyyy" I replied in English  
"buuuuut iiiimmmmmmmm bbooooooooooorrrrrrreeeeeedd~~~!!!"  
"Don't care" and with that i hung up. I sighed  
"well i gots to go keep Nauto entertained. Bye peoples!" i left them all staring at me like 'O_O what the hell just happened here?' kind of look on their faces.

**Was it weird… to me it was… it always is isn't it :D**

**.com/watch?v=vY7ihJfz_Jo to see what Izzy looks like in the sequel! I drew it for a contest! My first contest! Eep! It sucks D: xD **

**first time drawing on MS paint… alteast it didn't come out as crappy as some other ones….**

**Well I'm getting off the point!**

**Please review~ **

**Q_Q even if you hate it~**

**Original post date: 6/07/2009**


	15. midway form

**-Nauto-  
**"I don't care" she said and hung up. I groaned and fell of the couch i was laying on top of. I got off. '_Well i have to find __**something **__to do here' _i went to my bookshelf. I slipped out a thin photo album. I opened it to a random page. It landed on a page a year and month before Sochiro died. She was holding tiny baby Sakura in her arms and beside was me. I was six at the time. She had begun teaching me the power when i was five. Then one day- the day before Izzy was born- she led me deep into the forest. She opened the portal to the other world with an odd incantation i have yet to recite the same way. It was like a black hole. She sat at the edge and said to me  
"Nau, you're a big boy now. Can you do your sissy a big favor?"  
"Sure sissy, watcha want?"  
"I want you to teach the power to the next Leo. Chu-chi's mom is going to have a baby soon, you know right?"  
"Yup! It's supposed to be a girl"  
"yes... I'm going to die right now, Nau. So when she's 5 i want you to start teaching her everything. I have written down all the spells, everything you will ever need to know. So can you teach her for me?"  
"You.... you're going to die"  
"the pain. It hurts so much. I can't take it anymore. Nau, if you truly love your sissy then you'll teach her. And don't tell anyone what I've done 'Kay?"  
"But why?"  
"Will you do that for me?"  
"I'll teach Issabella?"  
"Yes. Will you do that for me? For your sissy? You'll do it if you love me?"  
"Sure" i said trembling "i love you sissy"  
"i love you too Nau. Goodbye. She pushed herself back into the portal and then it vanished. The next day Issabella Elizabeth Momori was born. I did as sissy asked and taught her. I never told anyone how she disappeared. One day I'll tell Sakura and Izzy but not now. Not now...  
I heard the door slide open  
"Naaaaauuuu!!!!! I'm hoooomme!!!" I put on my best pretend retarded happy face and skipped to the door  
"Izzzzzzyyyy!! I thought you said you didn't care TwT"  
"yeah, well I lied, so what did you want?" she smiled coyly  
"oh! I was just bored!"  
"You bastard!!!!!" she said like Stewie griffin from family guy. Ha-ha.  
"so i came all the way from Shigure's house just for you to tell me that i came here for nothing, Nau!!!!????" she said while pulling my ear. She may be 7 years younger than me but she had the temper of Sochiro during her time of month! And that, **that **my friends, is scary as hell!!! I groaned  
"izzzzzyyyy let go of my eeeeaaaarrrr" i whined to her. she laughed  
"no. i would rather tear it off"  
"what!?!?!?!!"  
"What the hell! Seriously! I'm not **that **messed" she laughed and let go of my ear.  
"Kay, Kay, Nau, you said you wanted to do anger management, so let's go!!!!" she skipped out of the open door. I followed after her. Deep into the forest i caught up with her and she was already transforming. The green fire surrounded her but when it disappeared there was not a Leo I had come to admire and fear. It was a girl  
she had and Alice Cullen haircut

(why Alice? cause she's the most badass thing ever!) but it was white. She had bright crimson eyes and pale porcelain skin.  
She had a white deep v-neck shirt that stopped an inch above her naval (bellybutton for those who don't know) and had no sleeves. The v was covered in white fluff. She had a skirt that stopped an inch above her knees and also ended in the white fluff. She had white gloves that stopped at her wrists and had the white fluff trimming. She had stiletto heeled white boots that had no fluff but went all the way up to her knees. She had a white cat tail and kitty ears at the top of her head. She gasped and said  
"what the hells!!!! I has a tail!!!" she said while grasping her tail and staring at it  
"Nauto! What the hell is this!!!!"  
"Umm...... midway form?" I said  
"Nauto!!! Stop messing around!!!"  
"I'm not kidding Izzy. Everyone in the horoscope has one. But only half have animal forms" she gaped at me  
"so you're telling me that right now I'm half kitty" she said while holding her tail  
"and half girl?"  
"Yes"  
"TwT i hate you, you're evil. Why didn't you tell me i could be like this instead of a furry creature" "because i didn't want to disappoint you. If you're happy and you willingly transform you go into midway form. Other times it sends you directly to animal form, and with this you go into midway form. I dint know if you could be happy while transforming.... which reminds me... why are you so happy?"  
"Cause!.... I'm not really that sure..." she began walking off to the house with a black stare on her face. I snapped my fingers in front of her face.  
"IZZY???" it was like she was in a coma....  
**-Izzy-  
**I began walking off to the house. Sochiro's voice rang into my head. I was sent to the other world while my body stayed walking.  
**'Izzy...' i was in the red cave again.  
"What?"  
'The prophesy is beginning now...'  
"What's the prophesy?"  
'The order of how things are supposed to go in order for the curse to be broken' I sighed  
"you know what i mean"  
'1. You will get a near death experience and be transported to the other world. Check  
2. You find midway form. Check  
3. Someone close to you will die.  
4. Someone close to you will leave you.  
5. Someone will betray you.  
6. Another fearsome betrayal worse than the last one.  
7. The pain accumulated from the events will allow you to open the portal  
10. The curse will break'  
"what about 8 and 9?"  
'I can't tell you yet' i sighed again. And i was tossed back into reality.  
**"Izzy!!!???" it was Nauto. I opened my eyes  
"oh thank god!" he said rising his hands to the sky. It was dark outside. I looked at myself, back to normal Izzy. Fully dressed, thank god.  
"How long have we been here?"  
"Long enough for me to come looking for you" it was Momiji. I looked over to my side  
"you sure get hurt easily don't you?" i wrapped my arms around him  
"that's why i need my prince by my side at all times. But that's just not possible is it?" he smiled at me  
"no, but i wish it was" he said as he stroked my hair.

**I hate dr. mittens the second and Alicia bit me today....**

**xD LoL randomness. I had been grounded for a few days… so that's why I didn't update TwT**

**Well… it was weird…. And short…. And when I wrote this it took me forever to get it out because I kept procrastinating~ so…. Yeah…**

**I'M A VERY LAZY PERSON!!!!!!!! D: **

**Oh well… **

**Please review~**

**Q_Q even if you hate it~**

**Original post date: 6/11/2009**


	16. Norbit and Akito

**-Izzy-  
**he helped me up. My own prince~ we walked back to the house. Nauto was ahead of us by a lot.  
"So you're okay?" Momiji asked me  
"I'll be okay if you're the only one besides Nauto that saw me in midway form"  
"then you're alright" i laughed and clung to his side.  
"hey Momiji, wanna get ice cream?"  
"Sure!!!" he replied happily. We walked to the new part of my store. We to the ice cream and then we went to the second floor. I use it as a 'home away from home' i decorated it like i did my bedroom. We sat watched the Simpsons for a while and ate ice cream. The same thoughts went through my head. 'Someone close to you will die. Someone close to you will leave you. Someone will betray you' will that someone be Momiji? Dad? Lala? Chu-chi? Tohru, Makenna, Nauto?  
"Hey Izzy? Can i sleep over at your house tonight just to make sure you're alright?"  
"Sure! You can sleep over at my house anytime!" he smiled at me.  
We stood up to leave. He reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers like in the morning. Another perfect moment.  
"Izzy. You're very special to me. What do i mean to you?"  
"Momiji. You're one of the most important people in my life right now" he smiled. I was surprised when i felt something warm and soft touch my lips. He pulls away after a moment. I feel cold when he leaves me, so i cling to him.  
"I'm sorry" he says. I look up at him. He's looking down at me and looking sad.  
"there's nothing to be sorry for" he wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to him  
"...i love you Izzy"  
'i love you Izzy' did he just say that?  
"i love you too Momiji" then Sochiro's voice rang in my head  
'but all good things must come to an end' i mentally slapped her.  
'Ow! That hurt!' serves you right ruining my good moment like that! But then the thought stuck to me.  
'Will Momiji be the one to die? To leave me? To betray me?'  
**-Momiji-august 28-  
**as Izzy and i took our seats on the roof at lunch i though  
'yesterday she told me she loved me. Did she mean it?'  
"hey Momiji! You wanna watch a movie on Friday? Everyone else is going!" i looked over at Izzy. She smiled.  
"Sure!"  
**-At room above shop-  
**we seem to be spending more and more time here...  
"Momiji, what movie do you think we're gonna watch?" she snapped me out of my thoughts  
"um... I'm not so sure..."  
"Cause i wanted to watch Norbit!" i laughed  
"what's so funny!? Norbit's the awesome movie/comedy i have ever seen!" she stood on the table with her fist in the air.  
"Yeah. It is" i said taking a similar pose on the floor

she laughed.  
"C'mon you know it's the truth!" i laughed along with her this time. Then Kiko came in through the open window. The white parrot landed on my shoulder, squawked then said  
"Norbit! I'm sliding!" Izzy laughed and the parrot went to her shoulder and played with her hair  
"Kiko! You've been gone for 3 days! where have you been!" she said playing with the bird  
"Kiko play with birdies" she laughed a bit then looked at me with slightly sad eyes  
"Miji?" she said using the nickname she had given me a few days ago  
"if anything should every happen to me, could you take care of Kiko? I don't trust anyone else"  
'if anything should happen' goes she know she's gonna die? I smiled at her and nodded. She smiled back at me and said  
"Miji-kun, who's going to the movie again?"  
"I forget, but maybe we should invite Hiro and Kisa!"  
"Who and who?"  
"oh, you haven't met them yet, they're two of my other cousins" she smiled  
"'Kay, when do i get to meet them?"  
"Right now!" i got her hand and we raced to the Sohma estate. We walked into Kisa's living room to see her and Hiro watching mogeta.  
"Hi guys!" Hiro looked annoyed, but Kisa smiled  
"i was wondering if you would go to Shigure's house to watch a movie with me Tohru, and the others?"  
"Sissies gonna watch a movie?" Kisa said quietly  
"yup! Oh! And Izzy's going too!" i looked over to my side where i thought Izzy was. Hiro said annoyingly  
"is Izzy your imaginary friend?"  
"No!" i went through the hall to find her at the doorway of the house  
"Izzy c'mon! I want to introduce you to Hiro and Kisa!" i said while pulling at her arm. She was staring at another house. I looked in the direction she was looking out to see Akito staring icily at her.  
**-Izzy-  
**why the **** is that dude staring at me!? It's freaky -_- then Momiji says  
"Izzy! c'mon?" he says uncertain if I'm paying attention anymore. I think he said something before that but i didn't hear. This dude looks like he's ready to kill me! I am scared! O_O  
"hnn?" he pulled at my arm again  
"ignore Akito, he's probably just curious" i nodded slowly and followed Momiji inside.  
**-Akito-  
**i was calmly minding my business when i saw a blur of yellow and red move past my window. They stopped outside Sohma, Kisa's home. I recognized my rabbit, but there was another girl. ANOTHER GIRL. First that Honda girl, now her!? Why do people try to interrupt!? She's staring at me. Momiji comes to get her but she stays staring at me. That little bitch, just like that Honda girl trying to get my zodiac to be with them. These little bimbos send my blood boiling. Finally she pulls away and goes with him inside the house. I couldn't stand to look at her anymore.... wait... he's going inside to show her to my other animals! I stormed out of the room to get her out of my home.  
I looked through a crack of the door to see what they were doing. My rabbit, sheep and tiger were laughing with her! I saw that the rabbit's hand was on hers. She keeps smiling... just like that Honda girl.... i hate her instantly..... I go back to my room to get something i forgot....  
when i get back she's leaving and before she does she hugs him! I wait for the *poof* but it never comes! There's something odd about this girl...  
"you there" i say to the blonde  
"um, yes Akito-san?"  
"Who is that girl you were talking to?" i say trying to sound calm.  
"Um.... iz- Issabella Momori"  
"oh" one of the western zodiac. No wonder he didn't transform...  
"You may be gone now" and with that i left to my room.  
**I SORRY IF I SOUNDED MEAN AS AKITO! I JUST TRIED TO ACT AS THE COLD-BLOODED FEIND SHE IS PORTRAYED AS.... THAT'S RIGHT IT'S A SHE...**

**o.o I haven't updated in what feels like forever… still grounded… managed to get this up though! Yay~!**

**Please review~**

**Q_Q even if you hate it~**

**Original post date: 6/23/2009**


	17. ichigo and hanate

**-Izzy-  
**i made my way to my house, getting into a run for some reason. I didn't even notice the pink, brown and blue blur that ran into me. I was engulfed by the green flames. Oh kami-san i was glad i was near my house! When i opened my eyes as the big feline i was immediately pulled into a hug.  
"Oh Izzy I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, sooooooooo, soooorrrrryy!!!!!" it was Ichigo. How the hell did she transform me?!?!?!?!  
"Yeah I'm sorry to fluffy" I recognized the monotone as Hanate. There's my explanation. I sighed  
"Hanate you bastard. Why were you guys running in the first place?" Ichigo tightened her hug on me.  
"Cause we went to see if you were at your house because we never see you anymore and we got there but chu-chi said that you were with _Momiji_! So we went running to the Sohma ESTATE CAUSE I MISSED YOU!!! TwT" she said in one big breath. I could barely understand a word she said. o_O  
"huh?" was all that managed to escape my lips. Hanate sighed and said  
"she missed you, and hasn't seen you in a while"  
"oh. Okay that makes sense" again Ichigo tightened her grip on me, and said  
"I've missed you sooooo much Izzy!!!!!!!! TwT"  
"aww. Hey.... can you let go?" she showed me her hundred watt smile and let go. I felt a familiar tingle spread through my body and asked Hanate and Ichigo to turn around so they wouldn't see me. The flash of fire and then I panicked and got dressed rather hastily.  
"Kay. Now" they turned back to me. My clothes looked a little sloppy like i had been sleeping until now, and my hair was completely down- a first- when i noticed that they were staring at me. I looked down at myself.  
"What? Is there something wrong?" Ichigo blinked and said  
"you grew" O_o  
"i haven't seen you human in weeks so... yeah... you look different" Hanate said slightly gaping. I looked down at myself again  
"i don't think i look more different now than i did 4 weeks ago" everyone was silent. Finally the song 'supernatural' by flyleaf broke the silence. It was Momiji calling me.  
"Sorry" i said while answering  
"_i think i forgot my homework at your shop. Can i pick it up in the morning?"  
"_Yeah"  
_"Okay thanks Izzy~!"_  
"No problem Miji" then he hung up.  
"It was _Momiji _wasn't it?" Ichigo said. Her voice was like venom  
"yeah. Is that a problem?"  
"Huh, no. it's just that you seem to be spending more time with him than us" i sighed  
"there's a logical reason to that. 1. You and i go to different schools. 2. Whenever I'm bust you have free time and vice versa. 3. You could have just told me to spend time with you" she smiled weakly  
"fine! I know what to do!!! We'll transfer to Kaibara!" Hanate's usually monotone expression (that sometimes reminded me of white Haru) went to shock  
"crazy girl said what?!"  
"I said WE. ARE. GOING. TO. KAIBARA. did that get through your thick skull?" i wrapped my arms around her  
"aww i missed how you guys fight over everything"  
"aww i miss how you wouldn't transform every time i would hug you" Hanate said in monotone  
"sorry, i let Tohru borrow my charms" he smiled and then said  
"is okay. As long as i get to hugs you!" he went in for a hug but i moved out of the way  
"sorry Hanate, i don't feel too well.... right now" it was true my head had started spinning since i transformed, but now it was more pronounced. The scene before me started tilting. Ichigo outstretched her arms to catch me before i fully fell. _Why am I getting so sick all the time? Why now?  
__**'Side effect of your**__**destiny my darling, to make it come sooner'  
**_damn. This spinning is painful. Everything sounded muffled. I could barely hear what Ichigo said but i heard a few muffled words  
"pulse....... Nauto......go..." she's taking me to my house? Or is someone going to bring Nauto? My thoughts blacked out. Again.  
'Damn you Sochiro!'  
_**'Is that anyway to talk to the person who is helping you to free you all from the curse?' **_i was in the red cave again  
"i guess not, but why do i have to nearly die to come here!?"  
"**Because it takes a lot more strain for me to go to you"  
**"fine what do you want?"  
**"Oh nothing.....just a bit of change in the prophesy...."** i raised an eyebrow. I sighed and said  
"what kind of changes?"  
**"Well the first two are still there, and most of them are the same just, that........ Well I'll hate myself for doing this. Before the second betrayal there is a recovery, then after the second betrayal and the one after that there will be a tremendous change in your life, then something else and the curse is broken!" **O_o  
"what the hell?" she laughed and i was sent rather forcefully back to my realm. I groaned in pure agony. My head felt like it had been burst open  
"good. She's awake. Now that this is over i suggest that you two go and get some rest. It's getting dark out. She'll be fine" Nauto  
"n... Nau" was all that i could manage  
"yes Izzy" he turned to face her again.  
"never mind" i looked out my window  
"you really should be more careful that's two times in the past two weeks that you're heart's stopped" i laughed a little  
"and what exactly so funny about it?"  
"Oh, nothing you need to get yourself obsessed over" i laughed a little more silently.  
"So who knocks about my little 'episode'?"  
"Only me and your friends"  
"Kay. i don't like too many people knowing about what happens to me" he chuckled and then i sat up in my bed  
"i can go to school tomorrow right?" i said with a fake smile plastered onto my face. He raised an eyebrow  
"... okay?... why? You usually hate getting up, let alone to go to _school_"  
"cause i want to go, got a problem?" he smirked and said  
"this wouldn't have anything to do with that Momiji boy you're so fond of... would it?" O_o i raised an eyebrow, and felt my face burn. Damn it all  
"aha! It does!" i pinched his forearm

"Ow! You don't have to pinch me!"

"Oh but i do" i hopped off my bed and went to the kitchen.

"hey Izzy!" chu-chi yelled at me through the living room  
"what?"  
"Hi" then she pranced out of the room (like Shigure or Ayame). -_- useless...

**More of a filler chapter I think… yup, the filler-ness! Its weird! xD oh well~**

**I am officially of grounding status starting today! Yay!!! XD**

**Please review~**

**Q_Q even if you hate it~**

**Original post date: 6/26/2009**


	18. scars and hot springs

**-Izzy-Thursday august 30 2007-  
**today Momiji came with his violin~ he started playing a song he said he composed for me :D he called it Izzy's melody.... it sounds sad but so beautiful at the same time...  
**-Momiji- Friday August 312007-  
**(sorry if the days don't line up...)  
Ichigo and Hanate had joined our school the day before and now we were all heading to Shigure's house to watch a movie. I feel sort of jealous that they want to spend more time with her. We ended up watching one missed call. (LoL one missed call *lights go off*) Izzy and i sat on the couch along with Tohru and Kisa and Hiro. Yuki, Kyo, Haru and Kagura sat on the floor in front of the TV. Ichigo and Hanate sat on one of the other sofas and Hana and Uo-chan sat together on the other big chair thingy **(loss of words -_-'**)  
after the movie was done I was telling Izzy how I was not afraid, then Kyo started hitting my head.  
"Waaaaahhh Kyo's hurting Meeee!!!!!!!!!" Everyone was already used to this except Izzy. She stood on the sofa and pulled Kyo up by his ear. He instantly let go of me after hearing some very mean threats from Izzy. She ran and pulled me into a tight hug. I noticed Ichigo leering at me. What is wrong with her!? After Izzy let me go, she and her cousins had to leave. Izzy was the last to leave after cleaning up with us. I gave her a kiss on the cheek before she left. O_O why i did it? I have no clue  
**-October 31-  
**Halloween!!! I dressed up as a bunny child! **(Shocking ^o^)** Izzy dressed as a vampire  
"why a vampire?" I asked her  
"cause I want to scare Kyo!" then she jumped up into a tree and when Kyo passed under it she jumped onto his shoulders and scared him good. She jumped off before she fell and we went trick-or-treating  
**-December 31 2007-January 3 2008-Izzy-  
**I have to spend New Year's away from Momiji because of our family customs. *sigh* this holiday in our family is centered around the Capricorn, so it's Koharu! TwT all the humiliating things he made us do! TwT i feel bad for us...  
**-Momiji-  
**Akito kept staring at me throughout the entire banquet! It was so creepy!  
**-Momiji-February 10 2008-  
**I met up with Izzy in front of the school  
"Miji!" she said jumping into my arms  
"hi Izzy!" i said hugging her back.  
"So what are we gonna do for Valentine's Day?" I asked her. She froze.  
"What? Don't you like celebrating Valentine's Day?" slowly she recovered from her frozen state.  
"n- n- no it's alright!" she said with her smile too wide.  
"I hear that there's a dance on Valentines' day!" she froze again  
"TwT you'll go wit me wont yooo?" that's right; i use my cuteness to my advantage! XD  
"umm......"  
"c'mon izzy1 it'll be fun!!!" O~O  
"um..." TwT  
"pwees?"  
"Um.... if you can catch me"  
"huh?" by the time i blinked i saw her running off through the halls. I ran after her without a second thought.  
**-Izzy-  
**I bolted through the halls, trying to find a place to hide in. I saw Yuki. His back was to me so I held tight to his front.  
"Yuki i need a place to hide" I felt eyes glaring at me. I turned my head slightly to see the three highest members of the Yuki fan club (YFC), but ignored them because i heard footsteps coming rapidly. When the footsteps reached Yuki's side I was on the opposite side and then when they reached to the YFC I was behind him. As soon as the footsteps were gone i muttered a quick "thank you!" and ran down the hall I came through only to run back. Momiji was on that side waiting for me. I giggled as he tackled me into the grass. He was hovering above me trying to catch his breath  
"so... will... you... go... to the... dance?" I giggled and pecked at his lips  
"fine, now help me up" he smiled and stood up while helping me up.  
**-Friday February 14 2008-  
**Tohru went with Kyo, Yuki went with Machi, and Chu-chi went with Haru? Who calls chu-chi Alex? O_o I guess its cause of her middle name Alexandra… Whatever... I went with Momiji. I was **MORTIFIED. **There's a reason why I hate going to dances... I can't dance! Momiji kept pulling me onto the dance floor only to see me awkwardly make my way off.  
"C'mon Izzy! it'll be fun!" he said pulling on my arm for the 50th time that night  
"...please don't make me go out there..." he came behind me and wrapped his arms around me  
"Bitte? Es ist nur ein Lied" *please? it's just one song*  
"Okay, aber nur ein Lied" *okay but only one song he smiled and held me tighter. i- not so willingly- went with him and danced a few minutes.  
**-march 14- white day- Momiji-  
**i invited Izzy and her cousins to go to the hot springs with us for white day! But Izzy refused to go in! TwT  
"don't you like spending time with me!?" i asked her the first time she refused  
"you know i do, but not hot springs"  
"why not?"  
"I have my reasons" after about half an hour of trying to convince her i gave up. I went to play ping pong. I saw Makenna there so i asked her  
"why doesn't Izzy want to go in the hot spring?"  
"Scars" was her reply. O_o scars?  
"Scars? What kind of scars?"  
"Scars that she got from years of abuse from laurel. She tells who ever asks they were accidents of her own accord, but I've seen it happen before. Chu-chi has 'em too"  
"oh..." i was at a loss of words. I walked to Izzy's room  
"oh, hi Miji" she said.

"Why won't you go into the hot springs?"

"I already told you why"

"No you didn't you just said you have reasons. What are the reasons?"

"Just random things... like..... Well imp the Leo so i hate water!" she said with a false smile.

"I don't believe you. I'm not stopping until you tell me" i said while sitting down.  
"Don't you trust me?"  
"Of course i do!"  
"Then tell me"  
"well..." she said while fiddling her fingers  
"well.... um...."  
"Do you have a problem with the way you look? I think you look very pretty" she looked at the floor  
"well, i ...um I've been hurt... a lot. They left scars.... very bad scars"  
i stood up and wrapped my arms around her.  
"I'm sure they're not that bad"  
"yes. They are." i closed my eyes. When i come to think of it all her shirts or dresses always covered her arms to her elbows and her legs to her knees. Even the robe she was wearing now covered her up to those places. I grabbed her wrists and pulled the sleeve of the robe up. I gasped and let go of her arm. The top part was literally _**covered **_in scars. They were all over and there was one that reached from her shoulder to her elbow.  
"My god! Izzy! What happened to you!?" she covered her arm again  
"there! Happy! Now you've seen the scars that haunt my past" then she laughed. She actually laughed.  
"Why are you laughing?"  
"The look on your face! And these aren't even the worst of my scars~!" O___O  
"what!?!?!"

"Yup. I've fallen down stairs, bikes, trees, a lot of things"  
"_fallen?"  
_"yup, yup, yup!" _Makenna said she was hurt by her mother... but then again Makenna is a liar...  
"_so any more on this awful subject? This is **exactly **why i wish to avoid it at all times."  
"What? Is it because you feel uncomfortable?"  
"No, because they make a huge deal about nothing. I've fallen a lot. Big deal"  
**-Izzy-  
**"... I've fallen a lot. Big deal"  
_**lie. This was not my doing in anyway... but no one else needs to know that...  
**_**-Momiji-my birthday-  
**I'm still worried over Izzy, she seems more distant. During my birthday party she said that her dad was visiting over the weekend.  
**O.O I PUT ALOT OF RANDOM THINGS IN THERE. I DUNNO I WAS BORED. I DONT EVEN KNOW IF ANY OF THAT WILL MAKE SENSE?!**


	19. He's gone

**-Two days after Momiji's birthday- march 21?-Momiji-  
**Izzy didn't show up yesterday for class. Or today. I'm getting so worried about her.  
"Hey Sawa-san, where's Izzy?... and chu-chi?" he looked down at his lunch. Then he sighed and said  
"they wanted to spend as much time as they could with their dad, and right now... they're depressed"  
"yup. We all are" Sashuna said quietly. She had transferred to our school a few months back.  
"Why are they depressed?"  
"Why don't you ask them?" Makenna said while getting up and leaving  
"Miji, you gonna go check on Izzy? I know I'm gonna go check on Alex"  
"yeah, sure I'll go with you"  
**-Izzy-day after Momiji's birthday-march 20?-  
**my dad got here before i got up so i was sort of shocked to see him in my kitchen  
"hi dad!!!!" i said jumping into his arms. It's a good thing i remembered to put on my charms. We almost fell backwards  
"wow, Izzy you got bigger since the last time i saw you" i blushed  
"really! I'm not so short anymore!?"  
"Well" he said while patting my head  
"you're still short, but not as much anymore!" we laughed and i let go of him.  
"So how long are you gonna be here with us!?" his face turned sullen then. He kneeled down to me to hug me and said  
"not very long. I came here to tell you that... well I'm not feeling so well..." O.o huh?  
"What? Then you should have stayed at home if you're not feeling well" he sighed.  
"He's dying" said chu-chi quietly from the living room. I looked out to her

tears were already starting to brim her eyes  
"what!?" i turned back to dad. When i looked at him _**really looked at him **_i saw that his skin was paler and there were dark rings under his eyes. _I shouldn't be reacting like this. I already knew something like this was gonna happen_. I took in a deep shuddering breath. _But why __**him**__?  
"_Why didn't you tell us earlier?"  
"I didn't want to bother you girls with this"  
"since when did you know?"  
"about a few hours before you two left for Japan"  
"so you let us go to the other side of the world when you know you were dying?" he smiled a little  
"i didn't want you to worry" i held tight to him  
"dad"  
"yes?"  
"How long do you have here?"  
""A few days at the most" TAT  
"WHAT!?"  
"I'm sorry i couldn't tell you before, but that's why i came. To spend as much time as i could with my daughters" he smiled. _How can he smile knowing he's gonna die in a few days? _I forced a smiled  
"that's mah girl"  
**-later that night-  
**i heard a rustling sound from the room where dad was staying in. he had asked to sleep alone, so lala slept on the other bed in my room. I walked over to his room cautiously.  
"Dad......?" i opened the door. He was twisting and turning in his bed. For a split second i thought i saw ghostly pale hands strangling him. But i blinked and they were gone.  
He stopped moving and opened his eyes a bit. I stepped to the edge of his bed  
"dad....?" i whispered so quiet i doubted he could hear me  
"Izzy" his voice caught me off guard.  
"Dad?" i asked a little more loudly  
"yeah?"  
"You still alive over there?"  
"I'm hanging on a string but I'm still here" he laughed a little- coughed- then stopped talking or making any sound for a while. After that while was done:  
"i might have only this night left" panic raced inside me.  
"So if it is, i want you to know that i love both you and your sister more than anything else in the world. Do you understand that? I've never loved anyone else more than you two girls"  
"not even laurel? Or lala?"  
"I love lala, but not as much as you and your sister" i felt tears prickling my eyes. Apparently he noticed too  
"Izzy.... wow this is the first time I've seen you cry in so many years" after laurel was gone I'd only let my dad see my real tears.  
"Yeah" i said in a chocked sob  
"i don't want you to go dad" the tears were already flowing through the broken dam.  
"But i have to. Do you really want me here to suffer?"  
"No. i never want you o be hurt"  
"then let me go. To a happier place"  
"alright" my voice was wavering so much. A burning shudder ripped through me.  
"Don't cry, _mija _it makes me sad to see you like this" i tried to stop but couldn't. My dad's here lies before me on what is quite possibly his death bed. How am i not supposed to cry?! Damn. I'm talking to myself again. -_-)`:  
"i love you so much dad"  
"i love you too" then his eyes closed and his breathing slowed to a stop. His pulse stopped. He was gone.  
**How did we get here?  
I used to know you so well  
i think i know**  
we had been so close, and then i wanted to leave, to go to Japan. That's when we started growing apart. And now this. The final string has been cut. You're gone now. And you're never coming back.  
As his body grew cold my tears finally subsided. But things were still blurry around the edges. Things got darker and darker until i was unconscious  
**'well now another part has been fulfilled' Sochiro said  
"but why my dad?"  
'It had to be someone'  
"now what?" i asked her drearily  
'someone will leave you'  
"probably lala. She's gonna be so upset by this"  
'probably'  
**"Izzy!!! Oh my god! Izzy! Not you too!" a choked sob. I opened my eyes a little. Chu-chi was crying uncontrollably. I was in dad's room.  
"Get off of me" i managed to grumble. She pulled me into a tight hug  
"your breathing and heart had stopped! I thought you were dead too!" _dead too_? I looked at dad. Oh yeah. He's dead. i took in a shuddering breath  
"Izzy....?" chu-chi said in the most quiet voice i had ever heard from her  
"... were...were you here when he ... left?" i looked back at his lifeless body. I nodded once. Another shudder broke the silence. It was her. I placed my hand on her back as if to comfort her, but it was more for me. To keep her here. As to not lose her too. I was slowly slipping out of my mind. Not back to the death place, but just from exhaustion.  
**-March 21- Izzy-  
**I'm being shaken. Or is it just me. I hear a voice. Or is it just my imagination? It's saying  
"Izzy! Izzy! Are you alright?" the voice sounded worried... and childish? I opened my eyes a bit.  
"Miji?" i said rubbing my eyes  
"yeah. Are you alright Izzy?"  
"I'm fine, just tired" i yawned and stretched my arms.  
"So why haven't you gone to school lately" i froze. I had forgotten about that until he mentioned it. I buried myself in the covers.  
"Oh! Did i make you upset Izzy! I'm sorry!"  
"It's nothing!" i mumble from being my sheets  
"than why are you so upset?"  
"Because something happened"  
"what happened?"  
"Something bad"  
"like what?"  
"Something"  
"why won't you tell me" he said while sitting at the end of my bed  
"because if i talk about it then the pain will come back" he begins stroking my forearm.  
"It's okay. I'm here for you"  
"that's what he always said" i found tears threatening to spill.  
"that's what who always said?"  
"Dad. He's gone now"  
"oh, did he leave early?" i gave a slightly -okay more than _slightly- _hysterical laugh. The tears were flowing  
"yeah. He left. Too early. Too early"  
**-Momiji-  
**she kept repeating those words. 'Too early, too early' did she want him to stay longer  
"can't you just call him? Keep in touch?"  
"No! No one can anymore!" she threw the sheets off. I could see her tears streaked face.  
"What happened?" did she finally snap? Not able to take the curse?  
"It's all her fault" her fault? Who?  
"She said it would happen and it did. To _my dad_. She made this happen. _I _let this happen"  
"what are you talking about Izzy?"  
"I should have never agreed to help her"  
"who?"  
"_**Her**_" she said. Her voice was like venom. I had never heard her voice with so much hate.  
"_she didn't give me a choice. I had to agree. Now he's gone. Next Lala's probably gonna go too!"_ i was getting worried  
"Nauto!" i called. He came running  
"what's wrong!?" he said  
"she's mumbling things"  
"oh. She's been doing that all day. Things about 'her' and 'my fault'?"  
"Yeah. What is she talking about?"  
"I have no idea"  
"why is she so upset?" he looked at me like i was crazy  
"hasn't anyone told you?" i shook my head  
"Izzy's dad passed away the other day" my eyes widened. A small whimper had sounded and i looked at Izzy. She was in fetal position.  
Since the day i met her she had always seemed so strong, so ready for what was to come next, but now that i see her like this she looks so weak and _breakable_ she looks like even the slightest movement can cause her immense pain.  
I hate seeing her like this. It's like she's lost the one thing that kept her tied to the earth has just gone and disappeared. Has her dad the one keeping her sane  
**-Izzy-  
**my dad. My rock. The one thing that kept me knowing everything was going to be alright. Gone. I can't ever hear his words of encouragement, love, and worry ever again. I feel like I've lost a part of myself. I hate this feeling. An empty void that's only going to get bigger with every loss.  
_**And then i realize  
**_I'm on my bed in fetal position muttering crazy rantings about 'her' and 'my fault' in a pink nightgown. How embarrassing. Her being Sochiro. It was her fault. But then again it was mine. I agreed to that stupid prophesy, but then again i couldn't refuse to her. So it was her fault, and mine. And RAE's she's the one who made me go to the other world in the first place. But i shouldn't blame others.  
_**And then i realize AGAIN  
**_I'm in fetal position.  
I sit up straight and smile  
"Izzy! Are you okay?!" _no. no I'm not I'm being torn up from the inside out  
_"yup! i just needed a moment to grieve" _I'm still grieving but you don't need to see... no one should ever see me cry... _my thought were interrupted by a loud voice screaming  
"_**IZ-ZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!?!!!!!!!**_"  
"ahh!" i screamed and fell of the bed  
"Ben je oke?! Ben je nog steeds verdrietig?" *are you okay?! Are you still sad?!* said the annoying voice of the Pisces cousin of mine.  
"What. Do. You. Want. Tara!?" she embraced me tightly. Surprisingly lily wasn't hugging me too. ? O_o wtf? they're always together. "Ik heb gehoord dat je vader heengegaan de andere dag zo kwamen we te betalen onze opzichten!" *i heard that your daddy passed away the other day so we came to pay our respects!*  
" 'we' where's lily?"  
"she's _gone to the dark side" _she fell to the floor laughing uncontrollably i pulled the covers over my head again  
"someone please , please, PLEASE tell me this is just a hallucination induced dream caused by some sort of gas leak" Tara started another annoying round of giggles accompanied by Momiji. I groaned in pain. My head felt like it was gonna burst!  
"uuuughhhh why won't this hallucination stop!?"  
"It's not a hall ooo sin aysh.. ion? It's Tara!" why can't everyone just leave me to grieve!?!?!?  
"...Izzy?" said a quiet voice from the doorway  
"why. Me?" i asked clearly aggravated. I was fine when only Momiji was in my room, but then Nauto, then Tara, and the now so quiet person. The same quiet voice said  
"I'm sorry... if this isn't a good time... maybe later?" the voice was so small and so hurt sounding. I took the covers off to see who it was. Lily? Her normally light brown hair was black. Her skin looked paler. Her eyes seemed void of all emotion except hurt, and she had a black hoodie covering most of her head. _Dark side? _o_O  
"lily!? When did you go dark!? And why do people keep coming in _**my **_room!? There's a living room too ya know!? And chu-chi's my dad's daughter too! Go comfort her! She needs it not me!" i threw my pillow at Nauto  
"out!" i ordered, pointing at the door. Everyone was starting to leave but my hand clung to Miji's sleeve.  
"Not you" he smiled understandingly and sat next to me.  
"Do you still feel bad? About your dad?"  
"Yeah. He was so important to me, and... Now he's gone. But i shouldn't feel sad" his eyes widened in surprise or something like that. I'm not so sure  
**-Momiji-  
**my eyes widened. 'Shouldn't feel sad'? Her dad just died. She can be sad if she wants to be. Right?  
"I mean, when i look at all the problems everyone else has, and then look at mine, i don't feel so bad. Others never really knew their parents while i had the privilege to have a wonderful dad, and step mom" she laughed a bit  
"and others, they didn't have that. At least i had it for a while." she wasn't looking at me anymore. I doubted she was even talking to me anymore. I think she was trying to convince herself about this.  
"Besides. Dad told me that if i cried for him then he would be sad... i don't want him to be sad... never... he was so kind. He shouldn't feel pain. It's not right." i saw the tears slipping past her eyes. Each one stung me. I don't want her to be sad either. After all. I love her. She's what keeps me here smiling now.  
**Envylamperouge-daaaaaaaammmmmnnnn this is THE longest chapter i think i have EVER written.  
**TYLERWIZOUSKI- HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHHEHE tacos~  
**envylamperouge- i must kill Tyler. Damn she got me hungry for tacos… yay! Two chapters in one day! **

… **and I just realized I have never put a disclaimer for this story… or have i? well either way**

_**I DO NO OWN FRUITS BASKET IN ANY WAY! **_**(unless owning all 23 volumes and the anime on DVD counts…) TwT I wish I owned it though damn it! Q_Q**

**Please review~**

**Q_Q Even if you hate it**

**Original post date: 7/04/2009**

**Original post date of the previous chapter: 6/27/2009**


	20. the feuneral, spring and ice cream

**-Momiji-march 23-  
**today is Izzy's dad's funeral. Whenever i would look at her she seemed to be staring off into space. Not really paying attention to her father's funeral.

**(But with green eyes)  
**i wonder what she's thinking of...  
**-Izzy-  
**lala was devastated, chu-chi was trying to cry silently. I didn't cry. I fought the urge to. After all he told me not to cry about him. I kept thinking about other things while Kirosawa was giving the eulogy.

_at the onsen.  
After Momiji had seen my scars, I agreed at least to sit on the rocks near the water. I was wearing that blue robe, and so was chu-chi we both have scars that haunt us, but anyways!  
"Hey guys!!!??" Momiji called from the other hot spring (onsen)  
"What?"I asked. I had half of my calves in the steaming water, so i was kicking my legs slightly and absent mindedly  
"Do you want to sing a song!?" i giggled a bit  
"'Kay!"  
"Who's in the forest strolling?  
The birds and the bees sing Momiji!  
The frogs in the pond are calling  
Momiji, yes it's true!"  
__  
I laughed again. I started singing the verse with Tohru, and Kisa  
"Who's in the forest strolling..."_

I snapped back into reality. They were already lowering his coffin. I reached out to it. To have his presence linger with me for a little while longer. Then he was out of my reach. He was gone. Along with all the happiness he brought with him. I sighed. Later that day lala got her memories erased. They're all clumping up. All these events that in the end will kill me. That will break the curse. The end is coming so fast... then why aren't I sad enough as I should be?  
**-Momiji-April 21-  
**We were walking in the park under the cherry blossoms, when Izzy began to sing

**"step-by-step dance in a pool of rain**

**Imitating the crescendo of a chorus**

**Abandon your umbrella and show off your fluffy smile**

**Raining on the rooftops **

**Now skip turn skip turn laughter**

**Skip turn skip turn reverberating**

**You melt into the light of the sky**

**Now skip turn skip turn footsteps**

**Skip turn skip turn reverberating**

**Shaking the rain like you're playing it" **

I smiled and said  
"you really like spring don't you?"  
"Yup, yup, yup! It's the best! When things aren't too cold or too warm, don't you love spring?" I smiled at her and nodded. I quickly held her hand  
"hey Izzy!? Want to get some ice cream!!!???" she smiled and laughed. I took that as a yes. I tightened my hold on her hand and started running to the ice cream parlor.  
**-At ice cream parlor-  
**_ was the expression on Izzy's face.  
"Uhh Miji? Next time can you let me lead? You got me dizzy when we went in circles" she laughed and we sat down. The waitress smiled at us and handed us our menus.  
"Aww aren't you two the cutest things?! How old are you 12?" I'm a 17 year old and she thinks I'm 12?  
"No" Izzy answered  
"he's 17 and I'm 16" O.O the waitress looked so confused it was hard for me to sustain laughing.  
"_ uhh what will be your order today?" i looked at Izzy. She was smiling  
"Momiji, you order first"  
"no, no, no, i invited you here, you order first"  
"but i still haven't decided" she said with a coy smile. My face felt warmer when she did that. I found myself stuttering when i tried to talk. I buried my face in the menu so that no one would see me blush but the waitress did and she did an 'Awwwwwww!!!!' sound which made me blush more.  
"Miji-kun, why aren't you looking at me?" she genuinely sounded offended. I put the menu down  
"oh no reason!!!" i said while taking her hands in mine  
"i don't know what made me go to such lengths as to cover my eyes from your beauty" vengeance! Now she turned red, while the waitress had called a few other girls to see out interaction. Now they were all swooning and Izzy was slowly turning a bright shade of red. Almost the same color of her hair. I reached over to play with one of the locks. Now she looked flustered. I smiled. Her face looked funny: w and she was giggling.  
"I would like to order the couples sundae?" i told the waitress who now had hearts in her eyes. I looked at Izzy and she was a brighter red than her hair! Again I had to suppress a laugh. But it was very, very, **very, **_**very, VERY **_hard. When the waitress and the girls left Izzy banged her head on the table.  
"What's wrong Izzy-kun!!!"  
"Why were you flirting so openly?!"  
"You started it"  
"no i didn't!!!"  
"Yeah. You did. when you smiled so flirtatiously" she sighed  
"i didn't mean to smile like that but i felt all warm and fuzzy inside"  
"why?"  
"Cause Hiro and Kisa walked by the window and they looked so cute together!" O.O  
"oh"  
"so you did all that public flirting over a smile?" she said with another smile. OuO  
"uuuuuhhhmmmmmmm? Yes?" she laughed and said

"You're weird"

Then the waitress who i had not noticed coming back gave another annoying 'aaaawwwwww' and placed the giant couples sundae with a mountain of whip cream on top in front of us  
"wow! Izzy-kun look at all of this!!!" i said with the biggest smile i could get. She laughed and we began to shovel our way through the enormous sundae.  
**-3 hours, and 7 bottles of whip cream later-  
**_ uuuuhhhggg i never thought i heard me say 'too much sugar' but here i am saying to Izzy  
"Izzy... too much sugar...*hic*" she laughed. I looked up at her. Her mouth and chin were covered in strawberry ice cream. I looked at the reflection in the window. I was covered in it too. She laughed again.  
"hey Miji, let's go back to the park" i nodded. I paid the waitress who still had googlie eyes. O~O still resisting urge to laugh. hehehe  
**-envylamperouge-sorry for the weirdness of the chapter. Tyler asked me to do it -_- **

**Her specific request-demand- was this: ENVY! I've never seen Momiji flirt with Izzy! MAKE HIM FLIRT WITH IZZY GOD DAMN IT! **_**or**_** I KILL YOU!!!! :D**

…**. So… in a way…. THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO YOU TYLER!!!! xD (you crazy son of a beotch…)**

**Well… it was awkward to write… chapter 20… chapter twenty… chapter veinte… I feel like I'm getting old just by looking at the number! D: I'm serious! I can literally feel myself disintegrating as I sit at home typing this!!! D: and I'm only 14… well almost 14… as of today (7/09/2009) I am ALMOST 14! :D and my birthday's coming up!!! **

… **well I'm done ranting for now :D**

**Ja Ne! **

……

**Envylamperouge: … I sound like such a moron in the author's note up above xD**

**Either way I feel older now that I'm almost fifteen… D: *sob***

**Well! It took forever to get this chapter out because I had to change the song Izzy was singing twice! First it was the ending theme of fruits basket, then it was a part of meltdown by Kagamine Rin, then I finally ended up using a part of 'skip turn step' by Wakeshima Kanon**

**Please review!!!!**

**D: Q_Q please~ even if you hate it~~~~! **

**Original post date: 7/09/2009**


	21. Akito and midway form

**-Akito-April 21-  
**the rabbit and the red-head were walking back to his room arm in arm. What the hell is she trying to do!? Is she like the horse and the other girl who are trying to break our sacred bond!!!? A maid came into my room  
"Akito-san, do you want me to fetch something for you?"  
"Yes. Bring me Sohma, the rabbit's father. I wish to speak to him"  
**-Momiji-April 22-  
**today papa came to visit me. It was unexpected. Usually he plans his meetings with me a week in advance.  
"Hi papa! What brings you here?"  
"Akito" he said quietly. My head tilted to the side  
"huh?"  
"Akito talked to me yesterday.... uh, Momiji, i am... well I'm forbidding you to see Issabella anymore" my eyes widened  
"okay, dad stop joking, so what did Akito talk to you about?" he looked down

"He wanted me to tell you that you're forbidden to see Issabella Momori" my eyes widened again  
"no" now his eyes widened. He always expected me to be obedient; especially if it was Akito we were talking about  
"what?"  
"you and Akito have made me give up so much already, what harm does it do that i love someone who shares my pain?!" he backed away a little  
"it was not my decision"  
"of course not. It never is, is it?"  
"Momiji!"  
"I'm not going to stop seeing her! She only has a little while here left! why can't i spend the little while with her!?"  
"Momiji!"  
"No one can make me stop seeing her"  
"Momiji" said another quieter voice. i turned around to see Hatori  
"if Akito orders it you must follow his orders"  
"and if i don't?!" Hatori sighed  
"i will have no choice but to erase your memories of her" no.  
"No. no. Hatori that.... that... won't be necessary..."  
"Good, now get to bed"  
"fine" i said looking down. I made my way to my room. When i go to my room i snuck our through the back door and through the small hole in the wall. I took a shortcut through the forest to go see Izzy, but i tripped and fell hard. There was blood, but i kept moving.  
**-Izzy- earlier that day-  
**"hey Izzy!" the annoying shrill voice of chu-chi made its way up to my room.  
"What!?" she poked her head in through the door. Her expression was a little sad, but very serious.  
"Serena called. She... she's been talking to Akito today.... and they've reached a decision"  
"and what does that have to do with me?" i said not really caring. I was texting with Ichigo.  
"Well..... You... you aren't allowed to see Momiji anymore" i dropped my phone  
"don't say that. Not even as a joke" i looked at her eyes. She was serious  
"no! You can't make me stop seeing him!" i threw my pillow at her  
"get out!"  
**-several hours later-Izzy-  
**stupid chu-chi. Stupid Serena. Stupid Akito.  
I had 2 choices. 1. I could be a good little girl, stay locked up in my room, and obey every order i was given for the rest of my life... or 2. I could sneak out of my room to see Momiji. I liked number 2. But when i went to my window i saw Hatori's car pull up. 'Good. He probably brought Momiji with him' but he got out of his car in a hurry and alone. 'What the fuck?' i went to my door but it was locked from the outside. Everything was quiet. I could hear the voices downstairs. Hatori was saying  
"has Momiji been here?" he sounded panicky. Sawa-san said  
"no. ever since this morning he hasn't been over. Why?"  
"Because i told him what Akito said about not being able to see Izzy anymore, he seemed so upset, and when i went to check on him... he was gone. I went looking for him everywhere-" the Haru said, coming in through the door with 2 other people  
"we went looking through the forest in between the estates, and found blood on the floor and one of his sleeves..." i fell to my knees. 'Blood? And one of his sleeves? What is he's hurt!? No!' the blood was pounding in my ears. I staggered my way to the window. I slid it open and climbed out. I jumped of the roof and went walking into the forest. My mind was a complete black. When I finally noticed things, it was dark. I was somewhere in the middle of the forest. I was getting scared, i had no idea where i was, or what was out here. To calm myself down i began to sing  
"who's in the forest strolling?  
The birds and the bees sing mo-mi-ji." My voice was shaking. It was freezing outside. I fell to my knees. I felt so tired.

"Momiji" i tried standing up only to lean back into a tree

"Momiji" i took a step forward

"Miji-kun?" i took several paces forward. I started walking faster.

"Usa-kun?"

**'There's been a... change. Again. Instead of a first betrayal, there will be a confrontation' b  
**"Sochiro? Is that the sadistic bitch I've come to know, and.... know?"  
**'Ha, ha, ha, very funny'  
**"where's Miji?"  
**'Want me to take you to him'  
**i weakly nodded. She sighed and began moving forward. I followed light-headedly (**not sure it it's a word -_-') **behind her. I only now remembered that because i was so upset, i hadn't gotten lunch and it was already late. 'Damn' i started hearing small whimpers ahead. I moved past her to the source of the sound  
there he was. Momiji huddled on the floor, scraped legs and one of his sleeves missing. Tears streaking his face. It broke me to see him like this. I fell to my knees beside him and took him in my arms.  
"Miji"  
"Izzy" he said weakly  
"i didn't want to stop seeing you" i let go of a breath i hadn't realized I'd been holding.  
"... but you got hurt" he held my hand  
"i would have been hurt a lot worse if i hadn't been able to see you again"  
"but you got hurt. I don't ever want you to get hurt. You've already been through so much"  
"so have you"  
"what happened to me is nothing, you're much more important"  
"not to me. You're the most important person in my like Izzy" 'what about when I'm gone? It's not good for me to be high in someone's life. It leaves too much of an impression. When I'm gone that impression might stay for a very long time and i don't want that.' warm tears were sliding down my face  
"oh, don't cry Izzy" i looked at him. He looked so exhausted. So did i. before i knew it there was a loud *poof* and he was reduced to a bunny. I felt so tired. So weak. Another loud popping sound, but this time i wasn't the giant Leo that i usually was or the adult looking mid-way form. I looked like a child -_-**  
**"...Izzy?" the blonde rabbit called. I knelt down and wrapped him in his own cloths and walked back in the direction that i _guessed_ was my house. Apparently i was right. i walked in through the door to find my family and some of the Sohma's checking through every room, not even noticing the half cat half girl holding the yellow bunny...they were making so much noise it was giving me a head ache  
"Momiji cover your ears" he did as he was told and i screamed  
"shut the hell up!" everyone, (including Hatori who only had one foot on the ground) froze  
"i found Momiji" O.O Hatori calmly went back on both feet and picked up Momiji. Nauto popped out of nowhere  
"Izzy!?!?!?!!?" OwO 'why me!?' : [  
"step away from me you fag"  
TwT "but Izzy!!!"  
"Silence!" O.O  
all eyes are in me. 'Damn'  
".... what the hell!?" large popping sound and I'm back to a redhead. At least I'm not naked… *sigh* i start walking back to my room but something jumps onto my back  
"no! Izzy don't leave me!"  
"uh... ok?" everyone started moving again. What the hell?!  
"so Hatori" i said while sitting down  
"what exactly is the harm if i see Momiji?" he sat down along with several others  
"well, Akito will hurt you" 'psht, i don't give a damn, laurel did me worse that Akito could ever hope to do!'  
"and he would have both you're memories erased" 'O.O nooooo!' q_q "why would you do that?" i asked all teary like  
"it's on orders of Akito"  
"then i wish to speak to Akito!" O.O  
"....waits... that ... no! You'll get hurt!" Momiji said from my arms.  
"What Akito's done doesn't have a great affect as what laurel did to me, so I'll be fine. I can handle it!" O.o they all were telling stuff about ... i have no clue really i wasn't paying attention. XP  
"i will se Akito tomorrow and that's final!" i said with unknown authority in my voice. 'Where the fuck did that come from!? Oh well'  
"Izzy... please" i looked down at the yellow bunny in my arms  
"it was going to happen anyway" i said under my breath  
**-blah, blah, blah I hurt Momiji! I am a horrible person TwT Akito will be in the next chapter-**

**Please review~ my story isn't that great, but reviews will be strongly appreciated :D**

**Original post date: 7/16/2009**


	22. Akito

**-Momiji-April 23-  
**"please reconsider this Izzy" I tried pleading with her as we made our way down the hall.  
"There's nothing to reconsider Miji" she turned to face me and gave me a small kiss before walking down the hall. She had requested that no one be 20 feet within Akito's room.  
"Take care Izzy! Ich liebe dich!" she smiled and turned around and said  
"love you too Miji!" before walking into Akito's room.  
So i walked back up the hall to the room Hatori and i would be staying in for in case anyone got hurt.  
**-Izzy-  
**I walked into Akito's room and immediately she said  
"what is it you want, you abomination?!" O_o what the hell?  
"umm... why exactly is it bad that i see Momiji!?" she sneered at me  
"i have my reasons, you stupid girl"  
"...-_-' okay? Tell me! Why the hell is it so bad for me to see him!" she stares at me  
"i don't want your bad influence to affect my precious usagi" *twitch*  
"Shigure has more bad influence on him than i do!"  
"i will not have you insulting my precious juunishi like that!"  
"-_-' okay? What does this have to do with me and Momiji"  
"stop asking!"  
"I will continue to pester you until the day you die or until the day when Momiji and i can be together! So there. Deal with it"  
"so you know I'm going to die soon and you still won't respect me!?"  
"Fuck, I'm gonna die..." _**'By the end of June' **_Sochiro said right then  
"by the end of June! At least give me until then to be with Momiji!" 'Wait... UNTIL THE END OF FRICKEN _**JUNE**_?!What the frickin hell? I only have 2 months to live?! TwT  
**-Akito-  
**until the end of June? Well it can't be that bad... i hope. She held her hand out to me. The sleeves that went to her elbows rode up revealing small white marks on her upper arm.  
I grabbed her by her elbow and pushed up the sleeve as far as it would go. My eyes widened at the sight. Her arm was COVERED in scars of all sizes.  
"... emo?" i asked her  
"no. i would never consider doing something like this to myself"  
"then... how?" I was the only one allowed to hurt the zodiac. Even the horoscope was mine. I am GOD only i can harm them  
"my mother was never a kind woman" she laughed a cold bitter laugh.  
"Your mother. Your mother did this?" I've seen the zodiacs mothers abandon them. But I've never heard of them hurting their children in such a manner  
"my sisters the same" i looked up at her. Her eyes looked distant  
"alright" i said quietly. It's only two months. They can't do THAT much damage. Right? She looked dazed as if she hadn't noticed me talk  
"you can be with the usagi as long as you are alive" she understands how i feel having to give up my life. Right?  
"I... can stay with Momiji?" i nodded and said  
"why are you dying anyway?"  
"I don't really know if its gonna work or not... but I'm trying to break my family's curse. It involves a prophesy and it's almost all done. I... maybe this is all just in vain, but still to just have a chance." she smiled at me.  
"So you're giving up your life to have the slightest chance at being happy when you'll lose everything? and the people made you nothing but miserable?!"  
"-_-' okay when you put it THAT way I'm not so sure i want to do this anymore"  
"no, no do this by all means"  
"....okay? Well thank you Akito for letting me be with Momiji for now" she wrapped her arms around me and then out of nowhere she said  
"how are you able to conceal the fact that you're a girl?" O_O  
"get out"  
"okay aki-san!" aki-san? Something is seriously wrong with that girl…  
**-Momiji-  
**the door slid open quietly. I'm came the petite girl i loved  
"Izzy! Ich war so besorgt! Akito verletzt haben Sie!" *i was so worried! did akito hurt you!*  
"Nein. I'm fine Miji" i wrapped my arms around her  
"good"  
"just to make sure you should let Hari check you out"  
"no, I'm fine i promise! Just a little confused"  
"confused?"  
"yup"  
"about what"  
"that's what I'm confused about!" she laughed and i walked her home.  
Her house is exactly the same as the night i first went there back at the end of July. Only the red paper was gone.  
"Gute Nacht. Ich liebe dich Izzy" i kissed her cheek and she replied  
"love you too Miji. Good night" her bird flew onto my shoulder and demanded- DEMANDED- a kiss from her. She just laughed. Eventually i started laughing with her. She still looked almost the same as when i met her. She had lost some of the roundness in her face and before we used to be a head shorter than Tohru but now she and her were the same height while I am about an inch taller than both of them.  
I walked back to the main house using a short cut Izzy and i had found a few months ago. When i got to the main house i said to Hari  
"hey Hari. Remember back in July. You told me that the past few Leos disappeared. What else do you know about it?"  
"They were all girls. They all left within 2 months of their 17th birthdays. I knew the last one. She was 4 years older than me and very odd..." he continued talking but i wasn't paying attention. My thoughts had drifted to something he said  
'within 2 months of their 17th birthday'.... when the hell was Izzy's birthday... July 25. Which meant that if she were to go away it would be sometime in between late may and late July. I have 1 month with her at the least!?! TwT  
"Momiji?"  
"Huh?" i looked up from the floor.  
"I think it's about time you go to bed"  
"alright Hari"  
**-April 24-  
**i walk up to the Momori inner estate. Even though it was at the edge of the complex. Long ago Izzy had explained to me that the Momori estate was just that, but only the inner house knew that. to the people living there it was just nameless area where they were allowed to live but only about three of them had the actual name 'Momori' they usually had girls who would go off and get married with someone and change their last name. So the small area you could trace back to the Momori in one way or another.

I walked into the kitchen to see Makenna staring at me with an odd look in her eyes. I shuddered. It was still creepy. Chu-chi was washing the dishes  
"Yo, Miji, if you're looking for Izzy, she's still asleep"  
"oh. Ok. Do you need any help with those"  
"huh? Oh sure" 

**Envylamperouge: ok… it's odd… I know… it was longer when I first made it but the original got deleted so I wrote as much as I could in 45 minutes :D in the next chapter you will learn a bit more about Izzy's past :D yay!(?)** **well this chapter goes out to Atsuko Sohma (who is a member on fanfiction) because she helped me write Akito's character… and she threatened to slap me with a pillow if I didn't finish this chapter by today!!!!!! Atsuko-Chan! I shall kill thee!!! And I'm finally 14~! Q_Q I think I just felt my back crack… TwT I'm getting old…**

Envylamperouge: I think I might leave the original authors notes in there from now on… but some of them are just plain awkward… -sigh- well…~

Please review~!

Q_Q even if you hate it~!

Original post date: 7/29/2009


	23. the past, and the drunkard

**-Momiji-April 24-  
**while she was washing the dishes I was drying them  
"Izzy likes to sleep doesn't she?"  
"Yup. So do I but I have to get up earlier"  
"Heh heh. You look so much older than Izzy, it's hard to believe you're only one year older than her"  
"I'm not old! . " o_o'  
"what?"  
"Forget it!"  
"I meant that she looks so little"  
"oh... Okay... I guess that makes sense"  
"do you two look anything like you're mother? Because you don't look much like your dad"  
"yes. The red hair, skin, the eyes, and the facial structure. That's about it. We are nothing alike in personality or anything else"  
"oh. You say you're Irish right?"  
"Yes. Born in the emerald isle, but I never got to see much of it"  
"why is that?"  
"We lived isolated in the forest. We all had to wake up at 4 in the morning to get to school and work. It was 'necessary'. Mother didn't want us to be out in public much except school." the bitter tone in necessary made me shiver. Hiding away from civilization for so long…  
"I never heard Izzy say a word until she was 5"  
"really?" I found it odd because when we were together she would always have something to say  
"yes. She was afraid. So was I. but when laurel decided to get her memories erased Izzy began to yell at her. She was yelling so much I could barely tell one word from another…"  
"really? That sounds so awful"  
"we were depressed, angry, and happy. Happy there wouldn't be as much pain. You ever notice that she doesn't bitch about bruises or cuts. well you know what been done to her" I nodded wincing at the memory of all those horrible scars  
"she and I may whine but we're just messing around"  
"Izzy doest call her mother 'mother' why is that?" I asked her  
"she doesn't consider that woman her mother. She thinks a mother is a woman who loves their child no matter what. Laurel despised her children no matter"  
"laurel. Do you ever see her?"  
"Never. After her memories were erased we went to live without father in Mexico, where he met lala and then we all moved to Paris then to the US then to Germany, Portugal, China, the Netherlands, Russia, Italy, everywhere but Japan. Last summer was our first time and daddy bought Izzy a candy store and me this house." she smiled again  
"oh yeah, chu-chi, I was thinking that in a few weeks we could go down to the lake with Kyo, Tohru and Yuki!" she froze  
"l- lake?" O_O "is that so?" she began scrubbing the dishes furiously. Then laughed hysterically  
"is there something wrong?"  
"Um no! Nothing at all!" Makenna came in to drop off another dish and said  
"she and Izzy are afraid of lakes. And spiders. And they get freaked out by sticky things. And-"  
"shut up!" chu-chi said covering up Makenna's mouth with a soap covered hand. I laughed and left them alone. I got to the bottom of the stair case and saw Izzy coming down  
**-Izzy-  
**I fell off my bed… TwT after that I heard arguing down stairs. I couldn't get back to sleep. I WILL KILL WHOEVER WOKE ME UP! .  
I pulled my hair in a tight ponytail. It was getting too long already... I went to the top of the stair case and sure enough there was my precious Momiji

he had grown considerably since I met him, but still had a child like look to him. Hell so did I…  
"Izzy-kun!" he said rushing up the stairs to give me a bear hug.  
"Good morning Izzy-kun! Are you feeling alright?"  
"Fine. Just fine. Except I can't breathe. can you let go of me?" he laughed sheepishly and let go of me nearly tripping down the stairs  
"stairs are a hazard, let's go down I'm hungry"  
"your sisters washing the dishes"  
"aww~ then let's go out for breakfast I do not want to wash my dishes" he laughed when I stepped out if the door I noticed Makenna at the coy pond. Her eye was twitching. I laughed at the funny sight. We went to the same diner as the morning after he went to my house the first time.  
"Izzy, do you really love me?" he asked out of nowhere  
"of course I love you Momiji. You're the most important person in my life!" I smiled and placed a hand on his  
"are you really afraid of lakes?" another question out of no where. I froze.  
"He heh... uh what would give you that idea?" I said quietly. Lakes. Spiders. Sticky things. But not candy sticky, more like how blood was sticky. Laurel. Serena. I'm afraid of a lot of things. Just really good at hiding most of them. Heights. Rats... _**spiders**_…  
"are you?" he asked again  
"yes"  
"why?"  
"Laurel tried to drown me on several occasions in the lake next to our house. Though strangely I'm not afraid of the beach." my gazed wandered off to the corner of the other side of the diner. Bright pink walls. American 50's styled. I liked it.

"Is it true that last summer was your first summer in Japan?"  
"Yes."  
"And you already knew perfect Japanese?" he asked slightly laughing  
"yes~ My father would always speak it when he wanted to tell me and my sister something but not laurel so it was like our 'secret language'" I laughed a bit. Our conversation grew quiet. He started humming. I recognized the tune, as something I had learned to play on the piano when I was little**  
**"... where did you learn that song?" I asked my face blank  
"huh? oh chu-chi was humming it this morning when we were talking" -_-' TwT  
"are you alright Izzy?" he said standing up  
"fine. Just fine. What else did she say?" I said rather tensely  
"about where you lived when you were in Ireland"  
"is that all?"  
"Basically" he sat back down again. He smiled at me. 2 months. Only 2 short months to live my life. I sighed.  
"Hey Izzy! Have you ever been to Aya-nii's shop?" 'Aya-nii?'  
"Who's Aya-nii?"  
"Ayame-san. Well have you?"  
"Never"  
"well you wanna go right now?!" he smiled brightly. I couldn't resist him so I agreed and he hauled me down to the other side of town. There was a small shop that had a rose on the sign name  
"c'mon Izzy!"  
the walks were covered with fabric rolls  
"what kind of store is this?"  
"HELLO MY DARLING COUSIN!" I jumped back at the loud voice. Ayame popped up in front of me and took my hands  
"AND YOU BROUGHT ISSABELLA! HOW MARVELOUSE!"  
"Izzy" he corrected Ayame. He seemed to calm down a bit.  
"Very well _Izzy _very nice to see you yet again!" I laughed a forced laugh  
"nice to see you again as well Ayame-san" the first and only time I had seen him prior to today was at the beginning of the school year when I started talking about all the stupid animal problems I had gotten myself into…  
"well why have you come here, Momiji-kun!?" he's way too loud! I want to laugh at him for some reason~  
"I wanted Izzy to see where you work. And I've never been here myself so I wanted to know what you do!" wait... He's never been here either?! -_-'  
"well let me show you!" Ayame dragged me into the back room where a maid started measuring me  
"I think she'd look good in a maid uniform manager-san, but not like mine's (her name) maybe a little lower cut?"  
"Great idea mine!"  
**-Momiji-  
**they took Izzy away TwT

A few minutes later they brought her back out in a pretty maid outfit. She looked nervous  
"well what you think Momiji?"  
"..." I could feel my jaw drop.  
"Speechless I see! mine we did an excellent job with her!" the maid clapped and agreed  
"so you... make dresses Aya-nii?"  
"We make dreams a reality, my boy!"  
"Uhh" I still had barely anything to say  
"the ruffles are itchy" Izzy said  
"oh mine-san we failed!" he said overly dramatic  
"I just said it was -while Ayame and mine dramatically fall to the floor- ...itchy"  
"Momiji, I'm sorry this dress was not worthy of your girlfriend" my face felt hot.  
"Miji can we go home before the room floods with their tears?"  
"Okay!" just then Ayame brightened up and said  
"but what did you think of the dress Momiji?!"  
"It was... nice" beyond nice, but in reality I wasn't really looking at the dress  
"and don't worry Izzy-kun I won't tell" she said winking to Izzy. O_o  
when we walked out of the shop I asked her what mine was talking about  
"don't worry, when she was taking the measurements she got shocked at the scars. Her face was just like aki-san!" she laughed  
"aki-san?"  
"Akito, sh-... he saw them too" O_O  
"Akito saw your scars?!" _ she nodded as if it didn't matter. We got to her house after a while. There wasn't anyone inside. Or so we thought. There was the sound of glass clanking against wood in the kitchen  
**-chu-chi-  
**how can I blame Haru? How can I blame him?! He doesn't like me, so before he dumps me and goes to Rin... or _**HER,**_ I'll dump him. He has every right to be with them. They're both prettier and smarter than me, so why the hell not?! I pour myself another shot of tequila. Well at least _**ONE**_ of them is. The other one, she's shorter, and more childish! She ... I can't find anything else wrong with her. She's my sister for crying out freaking loud! Haru. He likes Izzy. He went to me because I was as close as a replacement as possible. Or at least he thought. Makenna is more like Izzy than anyone else and they hate each other. Haru likes Izzy. That same stupid thought keeps running in my damn freaking head. But why?! He knows she and Momiji love each other! I pour myself another shot and hear footsteps. I'm mildly drunk and frustrated. Pissed off god damn it! I turn to see Izzy and Momiji. Shit. I'm still in my sunflower kimono from the morning.  
"chu-chi?" Izzy says. It sounds slurred.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Fine! Just perfect!" gonna dump my boyfriend who loves you but other than that  
"perfectly fine!" my head is starting to pound. They walk away. Just like everyone else. Haru came a few minutes after they left to tell me that he loves my sister. I kicked him out and told him we'd talk later. I started drinking and everyone left. Eventually they all do.  
**-Izzy-  
**okay? Chu-chi's drunk and delirious.  
"hey Izzy, is your sister gonna be alright?"  
"Sure" maybe o_e. Chu-chi had gotten drunk before when we were kids. Laurel and dad were gone and she broke into the whiskey cabinet. I was only five at the time she had ended up unconscious by the end of the night. The next day daddy covered for her and told laurel she was sick.  
"Hey Izzy, did you have fun at Ayame's shop?"  
"Fun? Sure, let's go with that" I smiled my best at him. He smiled back.  
"Stupid Haru! stupid Izzy! stupid everything!" o_e O_O the voice was quiet like it was from  
downstairs  
"are you SURE your sister's alright?"  
"no, not really"

"..."

"...I' gonna go check on her"  
"I'll come with you!" We walked down the stairs to hear slow quiet crying. Chu-chi was still at the table  
"chu-chi" I said poking her arm  
"chu-chi?" pushing her arm. I screamed in her ear  
"CHU-CHI!" she still didn't pay attention. I took a megaphone out of the cupboard and screamed  
"CHU-CHI ALEXANDRA MOMOMI SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" she screamed and jumped out of the chair.  
"God damn it! Bitch~…" she said rubbing her temples. -_-' I looked back at Momiji. His face: o_e  
"I'm sorry Miji!" I said holding him close to me  
"it's okay Izzy. I'm just... shocked"  
"shocked?! This psycho girl is trying to blow my brains out!"  
"-_-' I thought you were unconscious. I needed to check" I said explaining -not very well- why I put a megaphone next to her ear and screamed.  
"Bitch"  
"fat-ass"  
"midget"  
"drunkard"

" -_-' "

"O_o"  
"TwT"  
"O_O"  
"q_q I'm gonna dump Haru"  
"O_O really?!" Momiji and I said together  
"why?"  
"No reason! ^w^ 6,6 I just... I have my reasons ^w^"  
"you just said there was no reason -_-' "  
"shut up and leave me alone! q-q"  
"O_O" I turned to Momiji  
"let's go to your house!"  
"Alright!"  
When we got of the house I felt as if a giant weight was lifted from my shoulders. The sight of chu-chi crying made me remember of when I saw laurel crying. Her face puffy, her eyes red, no make-up on. Scary O_O  
**-Momiji-  
**when we got to my house we played for a while in the gardens until it got dark out. When she left I brought out my violin. The stars had already come out when I stopped playing

how long had she been gone? How much more time did i have until she was gone? I sighed and put away my violin, when i heard a rustling in the bushed  
"hello? Is anyone there?" i said opening the sliding screen door. I saw a little blonde girl come out  
"...Momo"  
**… meh…. Sorry for not updating in… forever…. I recently looked at the story stats of my story… and there's a whole bunch of views… and the last review I got was… -goes and checks list- was on the 26****th**** of February from onefowlswan… I'm not counting envysexy101's… because… I know her and she's just reviewing because she knows I don't want personal friends to review my story… stupid jona…. XD**

**With no reviews I don't know if people think my story is bad or not… so… I might just stop publishing it… after all I already have the entire story of –forbidden fruit- saved and completed on my computer, and over half the sequel, and **_**I**___**know how the entire story is going to be... oh well… I hope I get reviews… if not then~~~… I will take down the story… maybe… if I feel like it… and if I remember… and if I know how to… **

**Well…. Bysies~!**

**Original post date: 8/04/2009**


	24. momo and haru and a long authors note

**-Momo-April 24-  
**I had been coming to see nii-san a few times already. A redheaded girl showed me the secret passage, but she warned me to lay low and now I saw caught by big brother. What was I gonna say?  
"...Momo" he knows my name? I have begun getting interested in him because he looks _**JUST LIKE MOMMA **_she says they don't look anything alike but they do!  
"Momo, what are you doing here?" I shrunk back into the bushes  
"how did you get here?"  
"I uh... . um onee-san showed me how to get in... A few weeks ago"  
"onee-san?"  
"She had red hair and green eyes and- oh no! She told me not to tell!" he stared at me with wonder in his eyes, just like onee-sama  
**-flashback-  
**I was walking along the wall of the Sohma estate. I wanted to hear nii-san play his violin, I wanted to learn how to so that we could play together, but I couldn't even see him. A girl with red hair walked past me but then stopped.  
"Hey... is your name Momo?" I froze. How did she know my name?!  
"Um... yes"  
"oh. Have you come to hear your brother play the violin again?"  
"he's not my nii-san"  
"oh... I'm sorry. But have you?" I quietly mumbled to myself  
"yes"  
"do you want to see him?" she said with her back stilled turned away from me  
"see nii-san? Yes, please!"  
"I thought you said he wasn't your brother?" she said turning around with a playful smile on her face  
"oh... well not really..."  
"Either way, I'll take you there."  
"Really?"  
"Sure! Follow me!" she said going into a hole in the wall it was a tight squeeze but I managed. We stood in the bushes watching nii-san play the violin

Then she stepped out of the bushes and went inside. He stopped playing after a while and I had to leave

**-End flashback-**

What am I going to say?! Nii-san is right in front of me looking dazed in the middle of the walkway in front of a bush!

"N… nii-san?" that seemed to snap him back into reality.

"Momo, it was nice seeing you but you should get back to your momma before she gets worried" he said with another bright smile

"Can I ask you something?"

"What is it Momo?"

"… will you be Momo's nii-san!?" he seemed taken aback by this, but eventually he smiled

"Momo, of course I'll be your brother, but you can't tell anyone, alright?" I nodded slowly

"But can you tell me the name of the girl who told you how to get here?" he said still smiling widely

"Name? I don't know her name. She never told me it, but she was in your room that day" he laughed a bit

"Thanks Momo, I'll be sure to thank her" he looked like he was about to hug me but stopped, and turned away.

**-Haru-April 24-**

Alex **(chu-chi)** called me over; she said she wanted to talk. I got to the back porch of Izzy's house. I don't know why but I like her a lot. She seems so playful, and innocent. She's always smiling, and is really clumsy. I went out with Alex **(chu-chi)** because she seemed like the best replacement, but they couldn't be more different.

The fireflies had already begun to come out by now and I looked up at the railing. Alex **(Chu-chi)** was there with very little balance. She looked like she was about to fall over at any second.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Alex?"

"Lookie, lookie at pretty bug!" she said nearly falling over.

"Alex…"

"Blah, blah, blah… I'm dumping you. Simple as that. You can go now. Buh-bai! ~" she said crushing the firefly in her fist. She's… dumping me? I had come to dump her but now…

"You love Izzy, but I doubt she likes you back. HAVE YOU SEEN THE WAY SHE AND MOMIJI CLING TO EACH OTHER?!" she said laughing and finally falling back into the bushes

"You alright Alex?" I called out in the same monotone as I always used. I kept thinking about what she said 'you love Izzy, but I doubt she likes you back' they made me pissed off. In a stern voice that warned black Haru was coming I called out

"Get back up you drunken bitch"

"No"

"Alex!"

"My name isn't Alex!" she said getting up

"It's never been Alex! I only put up with that stupid name because of you! Get the hell out of my sight! Out, out, out!!!" I was about to punch her when I felt a hand on my arm I turned slightly to see the object of my affection looking mad at me

"I think you should leave now Hatsu" her eyes were cold, and pierced through my own.

"If you ever hurt chu-chi I'll never forgive you Hatsu" she was the only one who called me that. Ever. I never told her off about it but anyone else I did. My white side broke through and I calmed down. She let go of me and reached out for her sister. I was left standing alone, just dumped looking longingly at the girl of my affections. I felt like a pedophile, she looks like a 12 year old, and I look like a 20 year old. I walked back into the forest. For a while I walked thinking, plotting, of a way to possibly break up my best friend and the little angel. I got mad at myself for thinking things like that so I turned around and tried to walk back to Izzy's house, only to notice I had no idea where the hell I was going. Damn, just my fucking luck I'm stuck in the middle of the forest, at who knows what time, for however long no one can find me. I sat on the floor and waited.

**-Izzy-April 25-**

I sat up in bed frightened. I felt like I was being watched. I looked around myself to see if anyone was there. No one. Good. I looked up at my window and fell off the bed screaming

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" Hatsu was sitting on my window sill

'Hatsu's sitting on my window sill; Hatsu's sitting on my window sill!!!!' then I realized the bottom of my nightdress was starting to come up, or down. Whatever! **(She's upside down, from the bed)** I pulled it down my legs, which made me fall completely off the bed. TwT

"Hey you alright?" he said in monotone

"GET OUT!" I screamed. Tip number one for people who don't know me: DON'T SCARE ME WHEN I WAKE UP. YOU WILL BE HURT!!!

He nearly fell off the window sill and off the roof, when I ran out of the room

"Chu-chi! Your boyfriend tried to break into my room!" I yelled into her door

"Shut the fuck up! I told you he's not my boyfriend anymore!!!!" even with the door closed I could hear her crying. I walked back into my room. I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN MAKE MY SISTER CRY! (Or is basically ALLOWED to) Haru was still at the window sill

"Why the hell are you here?!" he shrugged. I heard footsteps on the stairs. My door slid open to show a very sleepy looking Miji.

"Hey have you seen ha- oh there you are Haru!!!" he said going over to pull at his cousins arm O_O

"Get him out of here!" O_o

"I'm sorry Momiji, he just scared the hell out of me this morning… when did you get here anyways!!!? Last time I saw you, you were in the forest walking to Shigure's house!"

"I got lost and sat down for a while. Then it started raining and I ran to find shelter. I ended up at your house"

"… O_O but why were you at _**MY WINDOW**_?!" Momiji looked at me then at Haru then back at me, then walked over to me

"Izzy-kun, he probably didn't know it was your window" he said before wrapping his arms around me

"Oh and good morning!"

"yeah … good morning" Haru said O_O why the hell is he in MY ROOM!?

**Envy Lamperouge: it sucks… it's short… and I'm not good at writing Haru's character. –sighs- oh well I tried my best :D**

**Atsuko Sohma: but on the bright side…~**

**Envy Lamperouge: … what bright side?**

**Atsuko Sohma: … I'll give you chocolate!**

**Envy Lamperouge: **_**LIES!**_

**Atsuko Sohma: … shut up~ AND, AND, AND~~~~~~~!!! **_**REVIEW~~~~!**_

**It's that grey and green button right down there :D you see it? push it~~~! And then **

**type nice things~~~~! –shot- TwT stupid envy~**

**Envy Lamperouge: … why are you writing on my story in the first place?**

**Atsuko Sohma: cause I love you~ 8D**

**Tyler Wizouski: -insert something stupid to say here- I'll give you a virtual cookie if you review~**

**Atsuko and Tyler: review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**That was awkward…. Well… **_**I'm**_** going to go kick Tyler and atsuko out of my room, and while I do that, please review~**

**Q_Q even if you hate it~**

**Original post date: 8/5/2009 **


	25. momiji's 'obession' and transformations

**-Momiji-may 2-**

It's been two weeks since I found out about Momo. I know it was Izzy that showed her the way and that makes me happy, but I haven't told her I know yet. Until today

"Hey Izzy?"

"Yup?" she looked up from her notebook. For the past week she's been writing in it non-stop. I asked her what was in it but she wouldn't answer.

"Remember I told you about my little sister Momo?"

"Yeah. She's cute"

"I thought you haven't seen her yet?" I asked slyly. Apparently she had rubbed off on me

"… O///O um… I haven't?"

"Them how come you said she was cute?"

"Uhh… eto… ano… uh... Because?" she smiled at me. This past week we had gone to the onsen, her Dutch cousins visited, and Haru had scared her. Again. This time was by waiting outside of her room. EVERY NIGHT. I didn't really like Haru taking so much attention in Izzy all of a sudden. Even if he's my best guy-friend.

"Because why?"

"Because she's related to you, that's why" she said turning her attention back to her notebook.

"What do you write in there?"

"Random things about random things, why does it matter?" she asked playfully.

"Nothing, I'm going to get something to drink. Want anything?"

"Nope, go ahead" I walked down the stair thinking about what was in that notebook. It was getting on my nerves.

"Hello, Miji" chu-chi said while making something to eat

"Hi!"

"You don't seem so cheerful anymore" O_O O_o

"Huh?"

"Have you ever noticed that people change what they're like to be liked by their object of affection?"

"I didn't understand a single word you just said ^_^" she sighed

"Of course you didn't… let me start again. Have you noticed that Izzy's been acting different since the day she met you? Or that you've been acting different since you met her?" …??? O_o hmmmmm

"No not really!" I said cheerfully

"Ask someone who knew you closely if you've changed, then you'll see" O_o

"Okay"???

I did as she told me to, for some odd reason, I went to Hatori

"Hey, Hari-san?" he was sitting on his desk writing something I couldn't see

"What is it Momiji?" he said plainly

"Do I seem different? Than from last year I mean?" he looked up at me with curious eyes

"Well… you don't seem so hyperactive. You seem more mature and you don't spend much time with anyone but Izzy" O_O

"And last year you practically bounced off the walls whenever you saw Tohru and now it's Izzy. You were almost addicted to sweets" he said smiling a bit

"And wasn't that how you met her?" I faintly recalled that day back in late July.

"Uhm… yeah?"

"Do you remember how you were that day, RUNNING to any candy store only to find them all closed down?" I laughed at myself.

"Yeah" good times. Good times ^w^

"And now?"

"I only go to Izzy"

"Correction, you spend every second you can with her. It's normal for couples your age I guess" I smiled brightly at him

"So I have changed?!"

"Yes"

"For better? Or worse?"

"Both" T^T

"How can it be both?!"

"You have an obsession, and you've gotten more mature" he said now typing away at his computer. I sighed

"'Kay Hari-san, I'm going to go see Izzy"

"See what I mean" I thought I heard him say under his breath. I am not obsessed. Okay not OBSESSED. Okay maybe a little… okay I'm obsessed! Big deal move on with your lives T^T stop judging me q_q

I bumped into Haru- literally- on the road to Izzy's house

"Hey Haru-kun!" he looked a little shocked

"Are you going to Izzy's house too?" he deliberated for a moment and then nodded. 'He broke up with chu-chi, so why does he still go over?' we walked in silence.

"Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!" came the familiar squawk of a familiar parrot. I laughed a bit as it landed on my shoulder

"Arthur chased me away!" Arthur?

"Arthur?" I said stopping, Haru still continued to walk down the path

"Kitty bad! Kitty tried to eat me!" I laughed. Kiko was always saying odd things I caught up to Haru, but then decided he was walking too slowly so I went on without him. Izzy was at the coy pond outside of her house with her hair done in two ponytails.

"Iiiizzzzzzzyyyyyyy-kuuuuunnnn!!!!!" I yelled still 10 yards away. She looked up with a blank look on her face she stood up and went to go to me. I accidentally went to fast and knocked her to the ground. I tried to stand up but I ended up hovering over her when I saw her face. There was something different about it… her face looked more grown up-ish

"Miji?" she said from under me. I realized the position we were in and got up blushing. She laughed

"Oooh" said Kiko flying in a circle above us. I covered my face with my hands. Izzy draped an arm over my shoulder and said

"I have a problem" I looked up to see her looking at the coy pond

"Tara transformed into her fishy self" O_o

"What is she again?"

"Pisces. She was apparently sick when she came over and 'poof' transformed the second she stepped in through the door" she laughed a bit to herself. I looked into the coy pond, besides the usual bright orange, black, and white colored fish now there was two new fish: one bright neon pink, and another one a light brown.

"That's… Tara?"

"Yup. Oh and the puff scared lily and she fell back and hit her head and transformed as well. She's inside if you want to see her"

"Okay!" I said cheerfully walking inside. Inside a pair of girls with Greek clothing sat side, by side on the sofa. One had violet hair and the other one had light brown hair. Izzy said

"She's the Gemini, so she transforms into the twins…"

"But which one's lily"

"Both. The one with the purple hair is the mean one though. She bit me!" O_o

"She bit you?!" she nodded.

"I did not" came a soft voice from the brown haired girl

"Okay? O_o not you the other vicious bad twin" the purple headed girl bared her teeth at me… or her I don't know

"O_o okay! Let's go get something to drink" Izzy said hurriedly

**-Izzy-**

I walked hurriedly into the kitchen and knocked back Nauto. There was the blast if the flames and in his place was sitting a girl with very long violet hair, and Greek clothing. I could only contain my laughter for a second, before erupting into a fit of giggles. He's the Virgo, or virgin, who is represented by a virgin girl

"You are dead to me now" said the new high pitched voice of the 'respected' family doctor she/he O_o Nauto whatever sat on a chair

"I hate you Izzy, this is exactly why I avoid being alone!" when our bodies come under a tremendous amount of stress they transform, Nauto- he gets scared badly and quickly.

"…so he turns into a girl? _" said Momiji from behind me

"Yup, a virgin girl, the complete opposite of our dear doctor here" I said while still laughing a bit. Her, his, the fag's face turned a bright red and he/ she ran out of the room

"Fag." I said going to the fridge

"So Nauto, he turns into a girl, lily turns into twins, and Tara turns into fishes" Miji said aimlessly while sitting down

"Chu-chi turns all blue, Sawa-san into a bull… you into a lion…"

"Yes"

"And Makenna into a scorpion… right?"

"Yup, but trust me you don't want to see her"

"…okay? And Koharu turns into..."  
"Half goat half fish"  
"o_o O_o are you serious?"  
"Yup"

"..."  
"Can i see him sometime?"  
"Depends"  
"on what?" suddenly a large PYON sounded and we ran into the living room. Everyone had transformed! the bull, the blue lady, the 6 foot long scorpion, the half goat half fish, the twins, the fishies (in a bowl) the virgin (XD) the ram, and the giant crab

"Ha ha they look funny" I said to Momiji who looked confused  
"how did this happen?" he asked  
"well..." started Nauto  
"our leader, who is Serena, might be sick and when that happens only the weaker ones transform" I laughed again  
"you know what that means? I'm stronger that you guys~!" I said skipping around the room 

**Envy Lamperouge: Tyler wanted me to address Momiji's 'obsession' and after several weeks of her complaining to add something about it I finally did. There. Are you happy **_**now**_** Tyler?**

**Tyler Wizouski: I won't ever be happy until I have grown up Momiji sitting in my lap telling me that I look fantabulous!**

**Envy Lamperouge: okay…. Awkward…. Well and atsuko**

**Atsuko Sohma: **_**ME~~~~~~!!!!!**_

**Envy Lamperouge: … yes…. **_**YOU~!**_** (xD) wanted me to write about Izzy's family in their zodiac forms. **

**Atsuko Sohma: especially Nauto**

**Envy Lamperouge: yes. Especially Nauto. I feel like I mistreat him to much…**

**Tyler Wizouski: **_**Izzy**_** is the one who mistreats him~**

**Envy Lamperouge: … ok then~**

**Atsuko and Tyler: press the button!**

**Envy Lamperouge: what button?**

**Atsuko and Tyler: press the button!**

**Envy Lamperouge: **_**what**_** button?!**

**Atsuko and Tyler: ****PRESS THE BUTTON!**

**Envy Lamperouge: what freaking button?!**

**Atsuko Sohma: we're talking to the **_**readers**_** not you~**

**Tyler Wizouski: -sniggering- yeah envy~ stop being conceited~~~**

**Envy Lamperouge: I'm never letting you in on my authors notes again…**

**Atsuko and Tyler: TwT meanie~**

**Atsuko Tyler and Envy: please review~**

**Envy Lamperouge: Q_Q even if you hate these incredibly long authors notes~**

**Original post date: 8/13/2009**


	26. flash back chapter! mostly

**-Izzy-**

I stopped skipping abruptly when I felt a stinging pain at the side of my head.

'_**I have to talk to you' **_Sochiro's voice said

'Later!' I thought going back to Momiji's side

"Come on Momiji lets leave them before they transform back" he mindlessly nodded then smiled.

**-Hatori-flash back-January 10-**

Momiji keeps getting more and more attached to this girl. I'm worried soon it'll become an obsession. I walked out of the corridor to see it has begun snowing again. I look out to see Momiji walking away from Izzy saying 'I'll go get us some drinks!' she stares up at the falling snow. I walk over to her.

"Hello Izzy"

"Good morning Hatori-san!" she said rather cheerfully. Then she looked down with a thoughtful expression. She's like Tohru and Kagura mixed together. The thought itself seemed ridiculous, but personality wise I think she's bipolar

"Izzy, what do you think the snow becomes when it melts?"

"Water" hmm. She's closed minded

"But the water brings spring. The snow is gone but something better is left in its place"

"Hmm? What exactly do you mean by that?" she looked at me with a far off gaze

"Depends. What were **you **talking about?"

**-Yuki-flash back-march 26-**

It's been only a few days since Izzy's dad passed away and she treats it like nothing has happened. She is very odd. Kyo stopped hitting and teasing Momiji since October when she scared him by jumping out of a tree and onto his shoulders.

Today was a rare occasion. I saw Izzy without Momiji. She was in the music room sitting at a piano trying to play it. The noise was awful but she looked determined. She crashed her head on the keys making a loud booming noise and she kept her head there for a few second then brought it back up.

The next second she started playing again, but this time it came out beautifully, the music coming from the piano seemed to radiate an aura of affection. The look in her eyes was distant as if she wasn't there…

**-Tohru-flash back-April 13-**

One of the days Momiji brought Izzy over we were watching the d…v…d? I think it was? Of the Sorta Cinderella play from last year.

"Oh Izzy! We're watching the d…v…d of the Cinderella play we did!" and to make her think I was smart I talked about what a DVD was

"A DVD is a disc that captures moments and it can be copied and"

"I know what a DVD is" she said with laughing eyes and a bright smile

"It stands for digital versatile disc, and it records sound while taking thousands of pictures when played quickly gives the illusion of moving"

"Whaaaaa???" she giggled

"I have a ton back at home next to all my CD's which are next to the charging doc of my iPod"

"Whaaaaa???" she laughed and asked me

"Do you know what a CD is?" I shook my head

"It's like a DVD but used for music as well, speaking of which I have to upload some new songs onto my iPod" _

"You don't know much about technology do you?"

I shook my head feeling overwhelmed by the information I had just received

"Uuuuuhhhhmmmmm?"

**-Kyo-flash back-October 31-**

She managed to pick me up. She managed to pick me up with two fingers by my ear. O_O what the hell is this?! How the hell can she do that?!!! She hurts me when I insult Momiji, or pick on Momiji, of hurt Momiji. TnT I'm scared of her so I'll just stop going near Momiji. Even if he really, **really, **_**really, **__**really, REALLY **_annoys me =| grr

**-Shigure-flash back-November 13-**

Why he chose such an odd person to like I will never no. I guess love really is blind to all defects… we're at the Sohma house. She's making a snow man with him; he takes off to go get a scarf for it. I walk up to her and ask her, her thoughts of the moment. With a far off look in her eyes she replied

"I'm thinking of how life can just separate you from the one thing that matters to you the most, in a cruel split second" O_O

"But you wouldn't know anything about that… now would you 'Gure-san?" Just then Momiji came back with a bright pink scarf

"I got it Izzy-kun!!!" her face brightened up immediately and she smiled. She laughed a bit and I was left there dumbfounded. O_O o_e e_e

**-Chu-chi-April 27 1997-**

My mother is abusive towards me and my little sister. We've had this special family doctor fly in 9 times already to treat the severe wounds she gives Izzy. We go to an all girls academy and all the girls there are cruel because we're so silent. Today one of the girls kept kicking Izzy because she wouldn't answer her; I wouldn't count on it I had never even heard her talk myself

"Well answer my question Issabella!" I hated it when they used that name.

"Her names not Issabella" I said quietly at the other girl

"Of course it is!"

"Izzy" she said

"What did you say Shorty?" the snob asked her

"Izzy. That's my name" she said so quietly

"No it's not Shorty its Issabella, sheesh have you no respect for the name your father gave you?!" stupid girls

"She does, that's why her name is Izzy, that's what our father calls her, ma-hir*chose the name Issabella Elizabeth" *ma-hir: mother* 'god is my consecration' that's what her names mean. The exact same thing, pointless to give her a middle name.

**-Akito-may 4-(no more flashback!)**

I was walking through the forest on the way to Shigure's house to teach that Tohru girl a lesson. On the way I saw a flash of red hair. I figured it was Izzy so I turned towards it. She was in a small clearing and out of nowhere black fire sprouted and took form of a creature viler that Kyo's true form, and the stench was horrific. I was about to puke right then and there, but then the girl started talking, her expression was as if it wasn't there, plain, showing no emotion.

"What do you mean the time has been moved up?" she sounded irritated. It replied in a high screeching noise, it sounded like metal being ripped apart.

"My time has already been limited enough!" another screech

"Yes I understand the contract" the fire monster raised itself higher and tried to attack her but missed and she sighed

"Fine" was her only word and the monster was gone.

"I… Izzy-Chan?" I said weakly. I don't think she heard me. She just simply walked off with an upset look on her face.

**-Izzy-**

Sochiro told me to go the clearing. I got there and a horrible thing came out I felt like it was draining my very essence but I kept still. It began to talk, it sounded like ripping metal but I understood every sound

'Your time has been moved up'

"What do you mean my time has been moved up?" I said irritated

'Your time has been shortened again'

"My time has already been limited enough!"

'You do understand the contract don't you?'

"Yes I understand the contract" it raised itself above me and looked like it was going to hit me but missed and instead left a voice in my head, it was Sochiro saying 'due to uncertain actions I can't change it now' I sighed

"Fine" and then it was gone. I swear I heard my name being called but I just walked away

_Shit! I have less time that the end of June?! How fricking long?! _I managed to get to my house unnoticed. Momiji was already there

"Izzy!" he said getting up to hug me. I felt like I was going to cry. I _had _two months left with him, now maybe only two weeks! TnT I hugged him back

"So what are we going to do today?" he asked bright as ever.

"… … … … I have no idea. -_-' what do you want to do today?! ^w^" he smiled and shrugged, then Makenna came in looking annoyed as usual

"Well you could help for the preparations for Sawa-san's birthday tomorrow"

"And I care why? We never do anything huge for anyone's birthday but Koharu"

"Oh right this is the first time… anyway every year Kirosawa throws this giant party and we have to do whatever the hell he says"

"What?!"

"Well maybe it'll be fun Izzy-kun!" Momiji said brightly by my side" I sighed

"Okay, what exactly do I have to do?"

"Go ask the 'king'" she said mockingly waaaaah I don't want to do this TnT 

**Sorry for not updating in forever~ well… bear with me… the end is near!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Only four more chapters to go :D**

**REVIEW! Or… I wont post up the sequel**

**Momiji: Q_Q … but… but why??**

**Envy: … how the hell did you get here?! –huggles Momiji-**

**Review! **

**Momiji: Q_Q even if you hate it~**

**Envy: -huggling Momiji I WUFF YOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Original post date: 8/20/2009**


	27. sawasan's birthday and serena

**-Momiji-may 5-**

Izzy had gone to Sawa-san to ask him what she was supposed to do grudgingly, he had answered in a cocky tone that she was the provide entertainment. She instantly froze for no reason and started muttering a string of profanities in so many different languages I could barely understand any of them. When I was leaving Sawa told me to go and invite the rest of the Sohma's and Tohru. I laughed and agreed, so now I'm walking down the path leading to the Momori house with Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Kisa, Hiro, and Shigure.

"So today is Sawa-san's birthday!?" Tohru asked excitedly

"Yes! And he's having a big party but Izzy seems upset by it" if I can recall her words it was 'airhead, he's gonna get us in trouble with his stupidity' I just smiled at her and told her it would be fun

We arrived at the house where there was a big commotion going on in there. Koharu ran out being chased by Tara, who was wearing a big puffy peach colored dress. Chu-chi came out wearing a black and white Victorian styled dress

"Sohma's! Go on ahead inside!" she said waving at us.

"C'mon guys!" I said leading the way inside. The living room had ear blasting music that sounded like Billie jean by Michael Jackson. Just about all the people from our classes were at this party. Kirosawa was up in a giant throne.

"Welcome Sohma's!!!" he said exuberantly I looked around for Izzy as my family dispersed through the party. I spotted her at the DJ station away from the speakers wearing a dress similar to chu-chi's but in a dark violet. I walked up next to her and asked

"So this is what he meant by entertainment" she nodded

"I only agreed to do it if I was away from the speakers" she said smiling.

"What song is this?"

"Billie jean by Michael Jackson, great song huh?"

"Yeah!" she stepped down from the pedestal and left the music going on a prelisted play list

"I'm hungry lets go get something from the kitchen" she said taking my hand and leading me through the crowd. Earlier this morning Nauto had delivered the charms so that we wouldn't transform when we came in contact with another person.

We got to the crowded kitchen where Makenna was chopping up vegetables and Sakura was stirring something in a pot

"Yo, short stuff I need some help over here if you don't mind" Sakura directed the question at Izzy

"Sure… what do you need Sakura?"

"Pass me the oregano, and salt, and then go get me the minced onions"

"Kay" Izzy said getting the spices from the cabinet and the onions from Makenna while I watched. She turned around to face Makenna, but then her hair got caught in the fire

"Holy shit!"

"Get it off get it off!" Izzy yelped

"Miji get the sink hose and spray her head with it" I pulled out the detachable sink head and turned on the water, soaking her. Her top was soaked and so was her head. O_O and her hair was shorter. Instead of at her waist it was now at her shoulders.

"Damn" she said when she sat down. The ends were blackened, and she was wet but other than that she seemed fine.

"Are you sure you're okay Izzy!?" I said having a spaz attack

"I'm fine… I just need fresh air" she said still staring at her now short hair

"Okay!" I said dragging her up from her chair and out the back door. Outside there was a commotion as well people conversing amongst themselves

"Why the hell did he invite people from all his classes?" I heard her mutter under her breath

"Let's go into the forest where there aren't any people?"

"Alright" we were sitting on a fallen tree for a while when we heard a *poof* we walked to the source of the noise.

Those two little girls pooped out of the smoke along with two other ones both dressed in Greek clothing and they both had light brown hair.

"Lily, Tara, are you okay?" asked Izzy O_o

"I thought Tara turned into fishes"

"Apparently she found her midway form" Izzy said nonchalantly

**-Izzy-**

"We're okay" all four of the girls said synchronized.

"Alright"

"What happened to your hair?" they all said at the same time. -_-

"None of your business!"

"And what's a midway form?" the one with pink hair and the younger of the two light brown haired girls said

"Go ask Nauto, he can explain it better than I could ever" I said waving away the idea of me explaining something.

"Okay" all four said at the same time. I walked them and Momiji in through one of the side doors and up to my room.

"Stay here until you transform back"

"Alrightie then!" the girls said.

"This is turning out to be an odd day" I said turning around to smile at Momiji. He smiled back and then the music stopped abruptly. We made our way down stairs again to see Serena and Akito at the doorway 'shit'

"What the hell is this crap?!" I heard Serena say. The people all went silent

"Uh, sissy! Glad you could make it!" the blonde known as 'the idiot Kirosawa' said nervously

"Kirosawa! How dare you make stupid charges to our account for a bunch of bullshit?!"

"Well… uh..." he said as people were sneaking out of the house through all possible exits. Soon the house was deserted except for the Sohma's and my family.

"It's my birthday and I wanted to have fun…?"

"Sure." She said calmly. Then she yelled

"But why do you have to risk our secret with a bunch of imbeciles!?" Momiji and I were standing on the last step of the stairs

"We have the charms on, so"

"I don't care! They could easily fall off!"

"But"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"Serena" Akito interrupted her

"You shouldn't yell at my zodiac" a glint of anger passed through Serena's eyes. She would have smacked Akito if she wasn't our god.

"I am the god of the zodiac, thus you must follow my orders Serena" Akito was the first person ever to have made Serena do something. Good thing I got on her good side ^w^

"Alright"

"Akito-san" I heard one of the twins mutters behind me

"Akito-sama, you should go inside or you'll get sick" I heard an unfamiliar voice say. A man with brown hair and brown eyes walked up from behind Akito

"Alright Kureno" Akito mumbled going inside followed by Kureno, then Serena, then Yuno.

Soon everyone was in the living room. The entire western zodiac (horoscope) and part of the regular zodiac. I was in the back with Tohru and Momiji.

"Alright, Akito, why is it you came here?" Serena said in a stiff voice. 'Wait… so they didn't come together?' O.o

"To see my friend Izzy" O.O 'waaaaah?' everyone seemed stunned.

"Uh…" was the only thing I could say

"I needed to talk to you. Alone I you didn't mind" she said with a slight smile tugging at the corners of her lips. I nodded once. She went out with Kureno and I followed, feeling the stares of all the rest of the people

"Aki-chan?" I asked when we entered the forest

"Yesterday. I was on my way to Shigure's house. And I saw you in the middle of the forest alone. Then something came out of nowhere" my eyes widened. Did she see him?!

"It looked like it was made of black fire. And it was the vilest looking and smelling thing I have ever seen. Worse than Kyo" shit! She did see him

"And you didn't seem afraid or disgusted. You were mad when it made those horrible noises" I stayed speechless

"It was telling me that I'm going to die sooner than perceived. Due to uncertainties being made by unforeseen obstacles" I said bleakly looking at the floor

"Really?" she said cold curiosity ringing in her voice. I nodded once.

"It's not a sure day yet. But it's sometime before the month ends" I said quietly. I could feel her gaze looking at me.

"Kureno, go back to the house" she ordered him when he was gone she draped an arm over my shoulder

"So at the most 4 weeks?"

"Yes" I mumbled. The forest suddenly went cold, and blurry around the edges

"Izzy?"

"Huh"

"That thing is behind you again" she said sounding terrified and repulsed. I looked at the ground and there was the shadow of the monster. Whose name was so retarded for a monster like him

"Kirimi" (fish fillet) I said in acknowledgment. The sharp distinct sound of the screech said

'A date's been set at this moment'

"What is it?"

'May 19' my eyes widened

"Alright" I said, my voice sounded strangled. Then he was gone. The forest regained the warmth that it had before and I turned to face Akito san

"I have two weeks" I said before walking back to the house

**-Serena-(during the time Izzy is with Akito and Kureno)**

"What ever punishment Akito gives that monster is what it deserves" I said when Akito and the girl were gone.

"She has a name you know" a voice said. I looked at a blonde boy

"I don't really care little boy"

"Of course you wouldn't"

"Don't talk to me like that!" I was getting annoyed

"Akito says you can't hurt his zodiac" a defiant little brat. I should punish him

"Yuno lets go this place is much too crowded" I said stiffly. He followed me out until we made it to the car

"Who was that little boy?"

"Sohma, Momiji"

"Information Yuno! Information!"

"He's 17, half German, his mother had her memories erased of him when he was 4"

"Any relationships?"

"To the little red-head."

"Who?"

"The one that went with Akito. Momori, Issabella. Her mother had her memories erased as well but when she was eight"

"Hmm" this gives me an evil idea

"Find out where they live and then await further instructions" I said getting into the black car seeing Akito and the girl walking back to the house.

_**I somehow have forgotten to mention in the past… 27 chapters that the bet that Akito has with Kyo has been moved up so he has until Momiji and Haru graduate from high school… sorry about that **_^_^'

**Envy Lamperouge: sorry for not updating in forever! My time on the computer has been cut down severely due to the tons of homework and school activities I have been doing in the past week :D**

**So… review… :D I'll give you a virtual cookie~**

**o.o –**_**psst atsuko!-**_

**Atsuko: what?**

**Envy: **_**-whispers- **_**what am I supposed to do now??**

**Atsuko: :D I don't know –slapped-**

**Envy: … bye-bye :D**

**Original post date: 2/04/2009 **


	28. stupid asprin, momiji's dad, and yuno :

**-Izzy-May 13-**

Take deep breaths. Control your breathing. Inhale. Exhale. Damn it's not working. My breathing hitched up again. 6 days. 6 stupid short days to live. What the fucking hell?!

I look over at the wall imbedded into the wall. **5:37 **ugh. Too damn stupid early. Why am I so irritable? I sigh and turn over on my side. Ow. Bad idea. Nowhere to turn to! I fell down on the floor and hit my head on the corner of the side table. There was a mild throbbing on the side of my head so I went down the stairs to find the kitchen. I couldn't see anything in front of me until I tripped over some toy when I tried to hold on to the wall I found the light switch. Unfortunately I still fell TnT so now my back hurts and my head hurts and I'm pretty sure that I broke the toy. Stupid toy. When I finally found the kitchen there was no aspirin or pain killers. Cruel, cruel fate. Why must thy hate me so? I grudgingly go back to my room to see I had been gone for an hour. 'What the hell? How could I have been gone for an hour?!' so now its six thirty, so I have to get ready for school. Damn school and its pointlessness. But at least I can't get more hurt than usual. I turn on the light and take off the long sleeved shirt I was wearing. My eyes widened.

"What the hell?!" I said looking at my upper arms. The many scars that had once adorned my skin where gone; not just by trick of the light either. I grazed my fingers along my skin to feel it completely smooth. I looked up at the mirror and stepped back. I had still not gotten used to the fact that I had short hair TwT I quickly yanked the brush through my hair and went to go see chu-chi

"Fag! Open your door!" I said from outside her door

"Watasc! I stull slep *snore* *snore*" -_-' I slid her door open and pulled back to covers. I took a picture of my sister in fetal position. Just because I wanted to check something with her didn't mean I couldn't still get useful blackmail… I rolled up the sleeve of her shirt and saw that she had lost her scars as well.

"How the hell..?"

"*snore* *snore* moo! Hee, Hee" O_O apparently she still hasn't gotten over Haru~

"chu-chi" I said poking her side. She turned over and resumes snoring

"Don't you make me get the bull horn out again!" I said threateningly

"I'm up I'm up!" she said sitting up erectly in her bed

"What is it you want so damn early in the morning?" she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and yawning

"Look at your arms" she held out her arm in front of her and gaped

"Yippee!" she said jumping up and down on her bed. I grabbed her ankle and she fell back down

"Owie TnT you are so cruel to me"

"Yes. I am. Get over it and get ready for school" I said walking out of the room. Why the hell did she get so excited about it? I was just shocked. I had them for so long it was really something for me to notice. But now it was like something was missing. I walked to school by myself today, not waiting for Makenna or Sawa-san, or chu-chi, or anyone really.

I got to the front gate of the school looking for Momiji. He wasn't anywhere –which I could see of- I sighed and took a few steps before something jumped onto my back and made me stagger forward.

"Izzy-kun!" an energetic voice said tightening their hold on me

"Momiji!" I said smiling

"Not to bother you or anything… but can you let go of me? You're choking me ^_^' "

"Alright" he said getting off of me and going in front of me and placing a kiss on my cheek

"Sorry if I scared you Izzy-kun"

"it's alright ^_^' I needed to wake up anyway" I said wrapping my arms around his chest. He had gotten bigger again TnT I'm starting to feel short. Oh well ^w^

**-Yuno-**

"Lord Serena" I said kneeling before the head of our family.

"What is it Yuno" she said moving one of the strands of hair from my face

"I have found out the location of Lauren McFinnegan"

"Good. Go and pay the woman… a visit, and then restore her memories. When you get back restore the memories of Sohma Gretchen (**have no idea what Momiji's mom's name is so I improvised -_-')" **

"Understood" I said backing away from her. I got out and went to my own separate house. To the rest of both zodiacs I was the one who never talked. Serena's 'toy' the very idea itself infuriates me. I hate Serena heart and soul. Ever since we were little she has been controlling my life! Sometimes I want to rip her head off… but then I would _probably _be in trouble… _maybe_. I sighed and got my ticket for the airplane grudgingly through the computer. I didn't want to go to Ireland. I hated my power. That was all I was used for. The power to restore memories. Now I have to go to Ireland. Restore the memories of Laurel McFinnegan. Help her get through the insanity point that she gave up her two cursed daughters. Bring her back to Japan. Then go and do the same thing for the blonde kid's mother.

I hate my life.

**-Momiji-**

My papa came to see me today. For the first time since he tried to separate me and Izzy.

"Momiji" he said sitting across from me in the kitchen

"You seem… to be rather… fond of this girl… Issabella?"

"Her name is Izzy"

"Well her, and I would like to see if she is suitable or not to be with you…"

"So… in other words if you don't like her you won't let me see her?" I said with a hint of defense in my voice

"Well… I… uhh"

"You can meet her but even if you don't like her" I said placing my cup of tea back on the table

"I won't stop seeing her" an uncomfortable look crossed his face

"…alright then" he said sounding slightly defeated.

**-Momiji-May 14-**

Papa came early today and we headed into the forest to go to Izzy's house

"Err… is this the usual way you go to her house?" he said sounding worried

"Yup! Cause going to other paved way takes _forever! _So I take a short way!" by this time we were already there. But out of nowhere Kiko came and tried to attack my papa

"Intruder! Intruder!" he squawked

"Kiko! Don't hurt my papa!" the bird stopped abruptly and perched itself on my shoulder while twisting its head to look at my papa

"He looks funny" the white parrot said after a minute. I laughed at the comment and lead my dad into the house

"Are you sure it's alright to just go in like that?" he asked sounding worried. Did he always sound like that?

"Sure!" I said. There was a crash in the living room followed by a giggle

"I think Koharu is torturing Makenna again~" Izzy said coming down the stairs.

"Izzy-kun!" I said pulling her into an embrace. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my papa flinch waiting for the transformation, but nothing happened except for Izzy hugging me too.

"Momiji-kun, I didn't know you would be here so early" She said smiling and fixing one of my earrings. She still does that… It's kind of weird… but I love her :D

"Sorry" I said sheepishly

"But my papa wanted to get to know you better" I said gesturing to him, who was still taking off his shoes at the entrance.

"Oh, konnichiwa, Sohma-san" she said waving at him, then walking into the kitchen

"Excuse me but I have to check on Koharu and make sure he hasn't killed Makenna yet" my papa came and stood next to me and said

"Are you sure this family is normal?"

"Hmm… I never thought they were normal in the first place. Why?"

"o_o' umm" he said. I went into the kitchen to see Izzy trying to pry a porcelain plate away from the five year old child while chu-chi was trying to keep Makenna conscious.

"Err… Momiji?" I heard my dad call from the door

"I'm okay _" Makenna said getting up then tripping over her.

"He hit me with a plate, Hee, Hee"

"She tuk 'way mah pudding!" yelled the raging five year old

"I did not!" said the raging five year old… wait. I mean 16 year old. ^_^

"Just give him back the damn pudding cup and he'll stop hurting you" Izzy said trying to stop the little boy from crying

"Umm, Momiji are you sure this is a good time to be here?" my papa asked me. I just nodded and said

"Sure! I always come over and sometimes worse things happen"

"O_O" I just laughed

"Well that's great and all but I think your dad's about to pass out" Izzy said, a concerned look on her face.

"Okay" I lead him to the sofa for him to lie down

"Momiji, I'm not sure it's so safe for you to be here" I turned to face him

"It's perfectly safe" I said with a broad smile on my face

"Yes, Mr. Sohma-san I wouldn't let anything bad happen to Momiji" Izzy said coming out of the kitchen again.

"But"

"Nothing will happen to him while he is at my house. I swear" she said smiling

"… okay I should be getting back now" he said trying to get up

"Aww! But we just got here!" I complained

"Don't worry Miji-kun; we'll go to your house today!" Izzy said brightly. I smiled back

"Okay! C'mon papa, let's go!" I said pulling him up

After a while we ended back up in the Sohma estate. Then my papa left

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked the red headed girl, while taking her hand in mine

"Umm… how about we watch a movie or something?"

"Okay!" I pulled her into my house. During the movie I held her in my arms. I was dozing off now and then thinking about other things.

I barely noticed that Izzy had fallen asleep in my arms again. I smiled. She began to stir and then she woke up and said

"Where… am… I…?"

"You're at my house" I replied, sweeping her hair out of her face

"Oh. Okay then~" she said wrapping her arms around me.

"Momiji"

"Yeah?"

"… Forget it" she said turning to face me. She smiled and kissed my cheek

"Want to have a sleep over on Tuesday?"

"Okay!" I said enthusiastically (its Sunday)

**-the end is near!!!!! XD only two more chapters!!!!!!!!!!!!! Be happy! – or not o.o-**

**Envylamperouge: in case you're wondering what chu-chi said at the beginning, she said: "wait a sec! I'm still sleepy" but in the language of morning stupidity :D yes… and Izzy and chu-chi's scars disappeared because of an act of kindness of the princess of hearts –slapped-**

**Atsuko: you weren't supposed to tell them about the princess of hearts!**

**Envy: ……………………….. shut up**

**Tyler: and I wanted envy to write about Momiji's fag-slapped- I mean **_**father**_** :D**

**Envy: how did you get here?**

**Tyler: 8D I snuck in**

**Envy:… ^_^' ok then thank you to onefowlswan who is like… my only reader besides Kojima Riko :D**

**Thank you for your wonderful reviews ^_^ I'll try to update more often… but be warned! As soon as the sequel hits chapter 14 there will be extremely slow updates! D8 it's not my fault! … ok yes it is… I'm lazy :D and I get distracted by YouTube~ its awesome that way 8D**

**-GASP- I just realized I've only put in the disclaimer like once!**

**ULTIMATE DISCLAIMER: **_**I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET, IT IS OWNED BY NATSUKI TAKAYA (EVEN THOUGH I HAVE ALL 23 VOLUMES T^T) I OWNLY OWN THE MOMORI FAMILY, AND ALL OTHER ORIGINAL CHARECTERS :D DO NOT SUE! I AM A 14 YEAR OLD WHO BARELY OWNS THIS LAPTOP D:**_

_**OH… I OWN THE PLOT. NO STEALY MY PLOT . **_**(glares at atsuko and Tyler)**

Well… REVIEW~! Please~??

Tyler: your such a review whore . -shot-

Envy: :D I dint do it~!

Original post date: 9/05/2009 (the last chapter was screwed up, it was supposed to be 9/04/2009) 


	29. sochiro's real intentions

**-Izzy-may 14-**

"I never knew you guys had an attic!" Momiji exclaimed excitedly

"Neither did I until today" I replied silently. The attic was clean and large. An in the corner was my reason for being here. A white grand piano somehow managed to be there, and it played marvelously

"Wow! A piano!" he said sitting on the bench. I sat next to him and my fingers began to glide along the keys. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Momiji smiling

"I never knew you played the piano" he said leaning his head against my shoulder

"It was been learning in the past few months" I started playing a special composition I made for him. Its titled 'farewell' I has few words to it so I didn't bother singing them but I wrote them down

The song was long and sad, and he didn't know it was meant for him. Maybe he thought it was a random song I learned to play. When the song crawled to an end I looked over to Momiji who had his eyes closed in thought

"What do you think?" I asked him

"It sounds… so… sad"

"Hmm" I said looking down. Then my stomach rumbled. Momiji giggled and I smiled. We somehow got out of the attic and were walking down the hall. I stopped by the window

"What's wrong?" Momiji asked

"I'm not… sure" we didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hall to us and the large open window. One second I was looking out the window the next I'm falling out the window. WHY AM I AN ACCIDENT MAGNET?!

**-Sochiro-a few minutes earlier-**

Stupid girl, with her stupid ideas. I laughed a bit to myself

"Empress" Sokiko said from the entrance of the door, her dark blue iris's rimed with white.

"What is it?" I said in a harsh tone

"Earlier today you said that you wished to speak with Issabella?"

"Yes. Bring her to me at this moment"

"Yes, my lord" when I was the one trying to break the curse it became overwhelming so I gave up. But now… I'm supposed to help _her _try to break it. Stupid girl. I pretend to be a lost soul completely intent on helping her, but I'm just using her as my plaything…

The power, which has no name, is different depending on the color. Green is healing, white is mind control. Blue is illusions. That's what I know, but there are many, many more. I've heard rumors about black, being control over all the powers, but I'm not so sure. I can control minds. I controlled laurel's to try and kill Issabella so that she can't do anything about the prophesy, but I failed. I started controlling Rei for a while to send her here and I succeeded the second time. I've been controlling Makenna for a few years to weaken the new Leo, but it never works. Now I'm going to make Makenna push Izzy out of the window… I take off the crown and drain most of my power so that I look normal instead of sharp and lethal. My hair goes from black to violet and I look like I did from before I came to the underworld. Izzy appears before me

"Izzy! I'm so sorry about the date being moved up again! But Serena is plotting something I cannot control!" I said in the most sincere voice I could manage.

"Serena?" she said quietly.

"Yes I'm truly sorry" I pop ideas into people's heads and make them do what I want them to. That's how I became empress of the underworld. =]

"Izzy, since you're soon going to spending the rest of eternity here I might as well tell you about what Serena was planning…"

**-Yuno-**

I finally found laurel McFinnegan and I tried to convince her about that she had to cursed children. She refused to believe me

"I've never been married; I have definitely not had children! And even if I did I don't think that I would purposely forget them!"

"Please, miss, don't make this any harder than it already is" I tried reasoning

"Make what harder?"

"You're just as stubborn as your daughters" I muttered

"I don't have any kids!"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't" I pinned her against the wall and covered her eyes with my hand. She started shaking I stepped back away from her

"Nn… no! It… no! They're monsters!"

"And what must we do to monsters?" I asked in monotone. I saw something flicker in her eyes like regret

"All monsters must be erased from this earth": she said in monotone. Her eyes seemed to lose their color then.

"Will you come back with me to Japan?"

"Yes"

"You will not be able to see your daughters until this week end. Do you mind?"

"The longer I'm away from them the better, but they must die. All of them"

**-Sochiro-**

Izzy was shocked. Her eyes wide

"She's… planning to bring my mother's memories back?!"

"And another person's as well but I'm not so sure…" I told her. She sank to her knees. Time passes much slower here than on earth so for what seems like 15 minutes has been an hour and I sent the girl back in a convenient manner

**-Momiji-an hour after Izzy was pushed-**

She's been unconscious for an hour now. When she fell out of the window Haru was outside, he caught her, but I guess the state of shock kept her unconscious. Nauto and Hatori keep checking on her to make sure she's alive, and chu-chi keeps pacing the room, and Haru is just in the corner. 'Why does he even care?' I found myself thinking.

Just then there was a loud crash from below and a piecing cry. Nauto, Hatori and chu-chi all ran out of the room. Haru stayed and said

"Maybe you should leave sleeping beauty here to go get some fresh air Miji" I shook my head no; he sighed and left the room. 'Sleeping beauty… how did she wake up? A kiss?' I bent my head and pressed my lips slightly to hers; she leaned up and kissed back. Then she just plopped back down on the bed

"Izzy? Are you okay?" I asked hovering over her

"I'm fine… I think"

"Do you want me to go get Hatori, or Nauto?"

"No I'm okay" I studied her face

"You're like a magnet to danger, you know that?"

"Yes I know" she said sitting up. She laughed

"What's so funny?"

"Why were you trying to take advantage of me when I was unconscious?" I felt myself blush

"Well… I… err… um… sleeping beauty?" I asked. She smiled and kissed me again.

**-Haru-**

I walked in Izzy's room to tell Momiji that it had been Makenna dropping a pot of stew because she saw a black widow and when I walked in the room I saw her kissing Momiji. I like Izzy a lot, I doubt she even knows but I was still upset by it.

**-Izzy-may 15-at sleepover-**

**(-envylamperouge- ok people… one of my best friends has been nagging at me since I started this story for her to put in a lemon [Ew ew gross-barfs-]I was just going to put in for the sleep over they a night of intimacy (not even! D:) but she used that one sentence (made up in her head) and made something gross [I haven't even read it so don't hate me] TnT so if you want to read something perverted and completely ruin my story then go to the link, but if you want to preserve the image of my innocent characters then don't click it. NANNERS!!! DO NOT GO TO THE LINK! I REPEAT! DO NOT GO TO THE LINK! **

**http:// fanfiction. Net /s/ 5361602 /1/ just_once**

**-Yuno-may 18-**

"Where are we?" the impatient redhead beside me asked.

"At the Sohma estate"

"Why?"

"So I can bring back the memories of someone"

"Who?"

"WILL YOU STUP UP!? YOU'VE BEEN ASKING NOTHING BUT ANNOYING QUESTIONS SINCE I BROUGHT YOUR MEMORIES BACK! TnT"

"Shhh! A lot of people are asleep!" she said in a whisper o_e we finally made it to the house I was looking for. A woman with blonde hair answered

"Hello?"

"Sohma, Gretchen?" I asked (I have no idea what Momiji's mom is named)

"Yes" in one swift move I pushed her against the wall and covered her eyes with my hand. She was shaking when I let go

"Do you remember your son?"

"He's a monster! Get him away from me!" she started screaming

"I need you to come with us, Mrs. Sohma"

**EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW, EW Atsuko has just tainted my entire story TnT oh well! Only one more chapter to go!!!!!!!!!!- Now please excuse me while I go barf *barf* TnT**

**Don't hate me… I did nothing wrong… she bribed me with chocolate… my one (of many) weaknesses~**

**TnT please review… even if you hate me after that link D:**

**Original post date: 9/08/2009**


	30. the end

**First of all I would like to thank everyone who has stuck by this story since the beginning, THANK YOU! Oh and one more thing before the story starts NANNERS?! WHY!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! And now without further delay, the conclusion of –forbidden fruit-**

**-Momiji-**

I nearly fell of my bed when there was a loud knock at the glass of my door

"Nyaaaaa!~" I said in alarm, twisting around in the cocoon of my sheets. Then I really did fall off my bed

"Momiji" someone called from the door I looked up groggily

"Papa?" I asked rubbing my head where I had hit it. Behind him I noticed that the sun was already up

"Momiji let me in"

"Mmmkay" I said groggily I look at the clock and it says its 9 a.m. I slid open the door and he came in looking worried and mad

"What's wrong papa?"

"… you're mama, she… she's missing" my eyes widened

"But she called this morning. She… says she remembers… she remembers you being her son" shock courses through me

"Momiji, have you been seeing your mama, or Momo?!" Momo… Momo thinks I'm her brother, but she knows nothing about the curse…

"No… no papa"

"Then what about your _girlfriend_"

"No. I don't think Izzy would ever do such a thing"

"You probably don't know her very well"

"I know her better than you" I said looking at the floor. There was another knock at the door, from the hallway door not the glass one. When it opened it was mama

"Gretchen" my papa said quietly

"He's a monster" she said pointing at me. Her face looked sullen, and pale

"Why is he here?! Why did he have to be born?!" it was rejection again. I did the only thing my body allowed me to. I ran, I ran and I ran into the forest, my papa and mama behind me

"Momiji, get back here!" _no! She's not supposed to know! She's going to reject me again! I don't want you to be mad at me! _I ran until I heard a scream. I froze, right before the trail dipped into a basin, at the bottom there was a large puddle of blood surrounding something I wasn't ready to see

**-Izzy-10 minutes earlier-**

I sighed. Today is my last day. I don't know if I'll see my moth-… laurel. I don't know if I'll see laurel before I die. I sit at the bench of the piano, and look out the small rounded window. There's a black car pulling up. It drops off an orange haired woman then drives away. She looks up. My eyes widen. I remember the look of coldness, the look of anger, and hatred. The only look my mother ever gave me. It's her. I almost run down the stairs, and meet her at the door. Everything about her is cold. As I look into the dead set cold eyes, as she says

"Issabella, my, my, you haven't changed a bit"

"…" I don't reply to her. I don't want to talk, but ironically

"We need to talk, my little monster" she said her finger tracing my jaw. I tense at her touch. I want her gone; I don't want to see her today, not ever

"What?" I say harsher than intended

"You're my little monster…" I look at the floor

"**My **little monster… your father is dead, am I correct…?" her words sting me

"And since he is gone, you are mine, and mine alone…" her fingers tread themselves through my hair, the part that isn't covered with a hat. Then it trailed back to the top of my jaw, and in one fluid motion her nail sliced down my face. I winced, but I did nothing else, because I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, then a gasp

"moth-"

"Be quiet insolent girl!" laurel yelled at chu-chi she flinched back slightly. I noticed that the entire time she has been here she has had one hand behind her back. I tilted my head slightly and saw a glare of metal.

"Chu-chi! Run!" I said as laurel pulled out the gun and pointed it at her. The loud cracking sound was next to my ear followed by a scream, and several other footsteps, and then I felt the hot metal against the temple of my head, and a hand wrap around my arm.

"Little girl. I'm not your mother, even you could have seen that?" laurel said to chu-chi in a voice I had never heard from her, it sounded like it had a metal edge to it, a second voice in sync, with the original. I was frozen. Am I going to die like this?! No! Brought my hand up to her face in a hard slap, that echoed across the room and I dug my nails into her face. She stepped back and then the gun went off, but it had lowered so it shot my upper arm. I took this chance to wretch myself away from her grasp and run out the door.

"Izzy! Stop!" chu-chu screamed at me, but her voice was receding. Another bullet sound, another scream but I wanted to get away from it. I didn't see what direction I was running in, but I ran. Another shot rang, but it was much closer, it hit my shoulder. I hissed in pain, but I kept moving, I have to lead her away from chu-chi and the others. I stopped at where the path dipped into a basin, with blood trickling down my arms. Now I knew where I was heading. To Momiji's house. Another bullet sound and a white hot pain in my lower back. Then another sickening crack at the back of my neck. I fell forward to where the bottom of the basin was, a dark puddle of blood forming around me.

**-No point of view-**

Momiji went sheet white. In the middle of the blood puddle was Izzy. It didn't look like she was breathing. His father stopped running beside him and his eyes widened again. There was a rustling in the bushes on the other side then a woman with orange hair came out with a gun. She shot at Izzy once more in the back, and Momiji ran to the lifeless body

"Izzy!" he said his eyes starting to overflow with tears.

"You… you would kill your own child laurel?!" Momiji's mother cried out

"I'll kill you all as well for witnessing this" the woman said pointing the gun at the blonde little boy.

Then the earth started to rumble. Out of one of the bullet holes in Izzy's back, black fire spouted, and took form of a hideous monster, with a foul stench and a piercing metal cry it rose up in the air and then covered Izzy with itself, swallowing her carcass then shooting up vertically. Her body was gone, but then the fire was too and she was in its place standing. The wounds were all gone, and so was all the blood, her clothes looked repaired, then she muttered something incomprehensible, and laurel looked flabbergasted

"You won't hurt him you monster!" Izzy yelled extending her arm, as if to push her away. Then the same black flames that had surrounded her now shot out and encircled laurel, while Momiji just sat in shock. Then like the black monster had come out of Izzy, a white flame monster came out of laurel, and let the body fall. Suddenly the land around them was flashing, and then entered into a red cave. Everyone that had been within a thirty yards was transported there. That meant that Momiji, his mom, and dad, Izzy her mom and sister, Nauto, Makenna, Akito (oh her way to Shigure's house [again]) Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki (Shigure was an inch out of range -_-') and the monsters were transported to the underworld

Everyone was scared except for Izzy

"Sochiro, you monster!" she cried out into the darkness

"You made this happen!" then Sochiro emerged from the shadows, a small tiara on her head

"I am empress of the underworld. I can do whatever I want and no one can stop me" she said smirking at them and extending her hand out into open air

"So what shall I do with **them**?" she said pointing at the others. They were huddled amongst themselves, trying not to go crazy. Izzy had barely noticed them until this moment and her eyes widened

"Don't hurt them!" She cried out, a fierce slap hit her, and knocked her back

"Don't talk back to me, you idiot!" Sochiro pulled the air forward to herself and the Sohma's and Momori's and Tohru, all suddenly had ghostly white chains around one of their limbs. Sochiro had the handle that connected them all

"You are all nothing more than my play things…" Izzy frantically clawed at the chain around her neck that was suffocating her. Then black flames spun around the chains and burned Sochiro's hand

**The rest will not be remembered by anyone except Izzy. Rei, the other Leo's and phoenix's that have passed away and Sochiro**

**-Momiji-**

I remember the white snake coming out of laurel, then blackness, then the snake was gone, and Izzy had started running, I ran after her called her name, but she wouldn't listen to me, but she did turn to face me once, and I saw tears streaking down her face. She ran through the thick forest, with me her mother and sister, Nauto, and my parents chasing after her

"Izzy!" I called after her. I knew there was a break in the ground soon, and she would probably fall through it then small black flames circled around her

Then as soon as she reached the peak she stopped abruptly and turned to face me. She smiled, tears falling freely between us both and I outstretched my hand out to her she pulled her hand out too, but right when they were going to touch, the ground beneath us started to shake and she pushed me back, and where I had been the ground broke in half and a look of complete fear crossed her face I stood up again and watched her fall out of my grasp and into what looked like enormous outstretched hands made of the same black fire that had been with her. I sled down the earth, tears obscuring my vision; so much I didn't even noticed that chu-chi and Nauto were beside me next to the scorched piece of land. Chu-chi was crying her eyes out huddled into a ball next to the ground and Nauto was cursing at himself. If felt so hard to breathe… I just sat there on the ground trying to register what had just happened. Izzy was gone. Out of my life so completely. I still felt sobs racking my body but at the same time I was starting to feel a numb feeling spreading throughout me. She's gone. And I didn't even have a chance to tell her goodbye.

**-Okie dokie. Tell me what you think! Oh and the title of the sequel has been decided!!! It will be called –rebirth- it will start when I have the first chapter out XP for now this is goodbye- **

**Review~! **

**Original post date: 9/14/2009**


End file.
